Buried Secrets
by Fantastic Nonsense
Summary: Rose moved to Hong Kong, blissfully unaware of the heartbroken dragon she left behind. It's when she uncovers a diary that has entries from the past two years, when she hasn't even had a diary that it all goes downhill. Homecoming to Post Hong Kong Longs. Author formerly known as nancydrewgirl.
1. Sacrificial Girl

_****_

_**Alright...I'm baaaaacccckk!**_

_**For those who are fortunate enough to have never read my previous version of this story, consider yourself lucky. My previous version was horrible.**_

_**I have now revamped the story and have written all the way to Chapter 10!**_

_**For all the readers who did read the previous version, you will notice longer chapters and definate changes throughout the Chapters that were already up.**_

_**Also, I've decided to put up one or two quotes at the beginning of each chapter. Most of them, if you will notice, are going to be from my favoriteist TV show in the entire world, Doctor Who.**_

Some of them will be from miscellaneous fandoms.

_**For the actual story, this is my take on the Homecoming battle to Rose regaining her memory through Rose's point of view. Flames aren't appreciated, but if you feel like you have to, go right ahead. It won't stop me.**_

So, without further adeiu, I now give you...

Buried Secrets!

~Aubrey

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Jake, Rose, or any of the other characters. The plot is my own, the words are my own, but the characters and plot of the acutal events of the show regretfully belong to Disney.

_

* * *

_

_**The Doctor**__: Never say never ever._

_**Rose**__: Nah, we'll always be alright, you and me. __[pause]__ Don't you think? Doctor?_

_**The Doctor**__: Something in the air. Something's coming. __[Beat]__ A storm's approaching..._

**

* * *

**

**The Doctor**: When you wake up, you'll have a mom and dad. And you won't even remember me. Well, you'll remember me a little. I'll be a story in your head. That's okay. We're all stories in the end. Just make it a good one, eh?

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 1: Sacrificial Girl**_

I closed my eyes as I started to lift off of the ground slowly, dragged up by the hand bearing my mark. It was done, and the Huntsclan was finished. I was shocked to feel Jake's warm hand close on mine, tethering me somewhat to Earth, and to life.

"Jake." I whispered. He shook his head in denial. I almost sighed with frustration. _Just let me go and die!_ I shouted in my head, irritated. But under that, I was deeply touched. "Let Go. I'll be okay. I promise. I'll be okay."

"No!" He shouted, his eyes filled with pain. "I'll never let you go!" A lone tear trickled down my cheek. He had to let me go, or I would die anyway, and take him with me.

"Please Jake, let go." His face sank with understanding and utter devastation, but his hand slipped off mine hesitantly. I rose slowly into the air, thoroughly afraid now. I didn't want to die. But it was for the best.

This way, the Huntsclan would be gone, for good. I might not be alive to see it, but millions of magical creatures and ordinary people would be affected by my sacrifice. No more children would be taken from their parents and inducted into the Huntsclan. No more. My parents would be safe, Jake and his family would be relatively safe, so I was happy. Well, more like at peace. I don't think it was possible for anyone to be happy they're dying. Well, anyone who wasn't committing suicide. Well, technically I am, but…

You know what, I'm gonna get back to the story, because I'm getting off track.

Then, I heard Jake's voice, filled with desperation, call up to me. I guessed he had gotten hold of the skulls, because it was a wish that I heard, pleading.

"I wish Rose had never been taken by the Huntsclan!"

I realized the second Jake screamed the last word what that meant. I would have lived a whole other life, one that was probably a life without Jake in it. It hurt my heart so much just to imagine a life without Jake, but I knew that if the wish succeeded, that was exactly what would happen. I saw a bright light under me, and just as I started to feel a searing pain in my arm, the same arm that the Huntsclan mark was on, the light engulfed me. I started seeing, in reverse order, the events of my life. I saw my parents for the third time ever. I thought, _'No more. No more, ever again.'_

The last thing that went through my head was, 'I love you Jake. I'll never forget you.' Then, everything spun, and I couldn't hold on anymore. Consciousness left me.

* * *

Hmmm...

That seemed a lot longer on Microsoft Word. Oh well, no matter.

Alright mates, you know what to do. Little green button at the bottom wants to see you clickey clickey on it.


	2. Interlude

_The way I see it, every life is a pile of good things and bad things. The good things don't always soften the bad things, but vice versa the bad things don't always spoil the good things and make them unimportant._

_-Doctor, Vincent and the Doctor_

* * *

_I just want you to know, there are worlds out there. Safe in the sky because of her. That there are people living in the light and singing songs of Donna Noble. A thousand, million light years away. They will never forget her, while she can never remember. But for one moment... one shining moment... she was the most important woman in the whole wide universe._

_-Doctor, Journey's End_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Interlude**_

Jake looked down over Manhattan morosely. He sat on the top of a towering building. The smashed remains of gargoyle statues surrounded him, but he couldn't care less. In fact, Jake found he couldn't care about anything right now.

He was completely numb. That was the only thing he could feel at the present moment; nothing. But no; that wasn't true. A deep ache had settled in his chest, a burning pain that had solidified sometime between the last few hours. His eyes burned with tears as his mind ruthlessly forced him to replay the last few hours over and over.

In his minds eye, he saw Rose, his strong, ever brave Rose, rising above him, face serene and unafraid. He heard her words to him, 'It's going to be okay, Jake.'

But it wasn't, was it? Rose was dead. He had failed; he had said his wish too late. She was dead, and it was all his fault. If he had just kept a closer eye on her, not even gotten involved in the first place, maybe even let her slay him and become a true Huntsgirl, she wouldn't be dead right now.

He had screamed in utter devastation and denial; he remembered that much. He also remembered taking his dragon form and flying off furiously through the starry sky. He had flown around, his wings automatically taking him to his -their- old haunts. The big apple tree in Central Park, the secluded alley behind his house, the field he had ran with her in.

The tears blurred his vision as he remembered; why couldn't the memories just go away? He didn't want to remember her, because it hurt too much. He didn't remember touching ground or resuming human form, huddling under the old climbing tree behind Rose's apartment, or what used to be, anyway. He didn't remember crying until his eyes were puffy and his throat was sore. And he certainly didn't remember flying up to her window, stealing her diary from its innocent place on her pillow, and flying out with it.

His memory was completely blurred until he found himself back at the place it had all taken place. The Pantheon Building.

The structure was deserted as Jake sat on the edge, his legs hanging over the side. The diary was lying feet away, its childlike cover almost seeming to glare at him. The pink cover with the sparkles that was not remotely like Rose at all. He knew very well her favorite colors were forest green and deep sky blue. She hated pink (1), so why she had a sparkly pink diary he would never know.

He suddenly felt the burning desire to rip it to pieces, to rid himself of the last piece of her he had. But he couldn't; it was all that was left.

He found a pen in his pocket: Where had that come from?

It didn't matter, really.

He grabbed the diary and turned to a blank page. All his thoughts poured out onto that page, the page no one would ever read. His grief and anger, his self-loathing and hatred towards the Huntsclan, and his love for Rose. He had been kidding himself the whole time. He had thought he knew what love was. But he didn't. He hadn't known until this.

He hadn't really known was love was until she was gone. Love was the pain eating a hole in his chest because he could never see her again. Love was the feeling he'd never be happy again, because there was nothing to be happy for. If love was smiling simply because she walked in the room and he knew she was alive, then he was deeply in love.

_But it's not much use now,_ he thought bitterly, _to know that. Because she's gone, and I never got a chance to tell her._

He wiped his eyes furiously, as they had begun to water again. Why? Why her? Why couldn't it have been him? He deserved to die so much more than she did. But he hadn't. He had lived, and she had died, and now he had to live with the guilt and the pain.

But then he thought of all the things he and Rose had done together. The strolls in Central Park, fighting side-by-side when the Huntsclan wasn't looking, the blissful hours just talking about anything and everything. He wished he could have had more of those times, instead of all the secrecy and whispered words.

Jake would remember Rose, even if no one else did. He would remember the girl whose wit and charm more than matched her beauty. Cliché, but he felt it was true. He would remember the girl who he would risk life and limb for, the one he would do anything to avoid seeing her hurt. He would remember a fierce girl who never took anything standing down, who usually spoke her mind when something bothered her. He would remember the way she looked at him as he held her tight underneath that apple tree.

But most of all, he would remember her touch and her words. Everything she'd ever said, every touch. He would never forget, because forgetting meant his Rose would fade into nonexistence. She would literally cease to be, and no one would ever remember what she had done for the world.

His pen stopped printing words, and Jake was startled to see he'd written more than a page and a half.

He carefully closed the book and set it next to him, staring unseeing down at the pavement below.

Jake sat there for half an hour, contemplating. He finally rose, his stiff muscles wincing in protest, but he took no notice. He carefully, almost lovingly, picked up the book and cradled it in his arms. It was all he had left of her, but he wouldn't keep it; he couldn't.

He silently changed and flew back to Rose's apartment. He opened the window up, hesitated, and then set the book down gently.

His resolve almost faltered, but he shook his head and turned away, his eyes burning once more. He silently closed the window and flew off into the night.

Later, he would realize that it had worked and she was alive, living a life without him and without the Huntsclan marring her life. She would have lived her life happily with the parents she had never known. And she would never know anything about their life together, about how much he loved her and how much it hurt to let her go.

(1) I know very well she wears pink in the series, but I wish to take creative license here.

* * *

Reviews are love, and love means more care going into my writing.

~Aubrey


	3. Post Homecoming

ALRIGHT PEOPLE!

Here's the next chapter! I would have had it up a couple of days ago, but way too much homework and tons of extra-curricular activities have made that readily impossible.

* * *

_Never ignore a coincidence. Unless you're busy, in which case always ignore a coincidence._

_-The Doctor, The Pandorica Opens_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Post Homecoming**_

A blaring alarm startled me awake form the realm of dreams. I groaned and blinked as I opened my eyes to the glaring brightness of the sun. I switched off the alarm and stared up at my ceiling, unseeing, trying to remember my dream. It had to have been the strangest dream I have ever had. In it, I was this kick-butt ninja warrior girl and I was battling with a dragon that seemed to know my name.

I was yelling at him that all I had wanted was a normal life, and that the Huntsclan, what ever that was, had taken that from me. I had then proceeded to tie him up, blast this freaky dude with my scepter, and wish for the destruction of said Huntsclan with these weird glowing skulls. The boy, Jake, grabbed my hand as I was lifted into the air by my birthmark, shaped like a dragon.

I had never understood that birthmark. It was shaped just like a dragon, and it twirled from my lower wrist all the way up to my palm, where the head was. It was almost like a tattoo; in fact, when I went to school, people came up to me and asked me where I got such a cool tattoo. I told them that it was just a very oddly shaped birthmark. They never believed me, but hey, who did when it came to the real important things?

Anyway, back to the dream. I heard Jake wish 'I had never been taken by the Huntsclan', and then I woke up. It was so real. But it would never happen. I mean, it couldn't. Dragons, freaky glowing skulls, and glowing scepters didn't exist, right?

A loud shout from downstairs startled me out of my musings. "Rose! Time for breakfast!" My pensive look turned into a glare at nothing in particular. I loved my mom and dad to death, but sometimes, like today, they were the last people on earth that I wanted to see. A week ago, my parents had sprung it on me that we were moving to Hong Kong first thing tomorrow morning. Hong Kong. As in, the city in China. As in, half a world away from New York.

I couldn't believe it. We had a big argument about it, but in the end, as most arguments do, my parents won. The movers were coming over today after school today to pack up everything. I trudged down the stairs to the kitchen, where my mom, Laurie, had made a breakfast of waffles and bacon. A special breakfast, she said, to both celebrate and mourn our time in New York and our move to Hong Kong.

I sighed again and picked at my breakfast. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Tears pricked my eyes as the bell rang, signifying my last day at Fillmore Middle School. I had already said my goodbyes and explanations to my best friends, Courtney and Mira, as well as promises to e-mail them as soon as I was settled in. I was about to say goodbye to New York City, the only home I'd ever known.

This had to be the worst day of my life. I had never moved in my life, and now I had to move halfway around the world! Why is my life so complicated?

As I walked along the sidewalk near the bus stop, I heard a guy shout, "Well, later guys! I'm off to Gramp's shop for some drag…oooff!" That last part was the boy knocking me over while riding backwards on his skateboard. My books flew out of my hands and onto the sidewalk as I stumbled onto my hands and knees.

As I scrambled to pick up my books, he said, "Sorry, I…oh." I turned around to get a good look at him. He had coal black eyes, looked Chinese, and had black hair with weird green tips. His mouth was hanging open in a perfect o. His eyes were filled with some unreadable emotion that almost made me stagger backwards from the intensity in them.

"Hey there." He said, hesitating and looking like he was about to bolt.

"Hey yourself." I replied. He looked familiar, I just couldn't place him. Where had I seen his face before?

"You look really familiar." I told him. "Do I know you from somewhere?" He shook his head and gathered his skateboard and helmet. His eyes still held that look of pain. What had happened to make him feel that amount of grief?

"No. Sorry." His face had a peculiar look on it, like he wished that I did know him. The bus pulled in front of us, and a few students got off. He suddenly averted his eyes, wrenching them away from me like it was an effort. I frowned internally. What was wrong with this kid?

I looked across the street, and waved to my parents with relief. "I better get going." I told him. "My parents are here." He turned around at where I was looking, where my parents were waving at me with their arms wrapped around each other in front of the car. As I started to walk off, he asked me something.

"So, I guess I'll see you around huh?" his face looked hopeful, and I hated to disappoint him. He seemed like a nice kid, but _"HONG KONG!"_ was being yelled in my subconscious. I turned back around to face him.

"Actually, you won't. My dad got a job overseas. We're leaving for Hong Kong first thing tomorrow." His face sunk a little, and then brightened up a little. This had gone far enough. I needed to escape,_** now**_, before I made a fool of myself. "Well, it was nice talking to you," I yelled at him as I made my way across the intersection to where my parents were parked.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I walked away. _Nice one, Rose. Very smooth. _I shrugged off the voice and walked over to my parents. Just because I was mad at them didn't mean I wasn't glad to see them.

I grabbed them both in a big hug, and I swore that kid had said, "You too, Rose. Happy Homecoming."

My brain went haywire. How did he know my name? And why did he look so familiar? I looked at him as we drove away. His eyes followed me all the way down the road, until we were out of sight.

* * *

Readers, readers, readers.

Tsk, tsk, tsk.

So far, I have had 8 reviews, 2 each from 4 readers. I applaud those four, but don't you think you can do a little better than that?

Let's try for a couple more this time, yeah?

~Aubrey


	4. Ponderings and a Journal

Alright, people!

New chapter is in, and my genetic disorder paper is waiting.

This is the last chapter I posted on my old version; it has very few changes, except I think I wrote another paragraph here and there.

_**SHAMELESS PLUG!: I have a new Harry Potter Oneshot up about Remus and how he feels during the Potters' funeral. Angsty? Yeah. Sad? Yeah. Awesome? Heck Yes!**_

* * *

_People fall out of the world sometimes, but they always leave traces, little things you can't quite account for: faces in photographs, luggage, half-eaten meals, rings. Nothing is ever forgotten, not completely, and if something can be remembered, it can come back._

_-The Doctor, The Pandorica Opens_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Ponderings and a Journal**_

*One Week Later*

I sighed, and leaned back onto my newly reconstructed bed. It had been a week since I had said goodbye to the United States and New York to fly out over here to Hong Kong.

My sister, Lily, was going through a mild depression, but I was more or less just homesick. I missed New York terribly, but I would adjust to Hong Kong eventually. I felt for some reason like I used to move all of the time, but that's ridiculous, because I've only moved once in my life, and that was the move here.

I shook my head and walked over to the desk. I've had that desk ever since I was seven, so it's got a lot a dents and scratches on it, but I wouldn't give it away for anything, except maybe to find out what these weird flashbacks and dreams I've been having lately are about.

Like yesterday, for example, we went to a store and I saw a red stuffed dragon. At first, I had this weird urge to strangle it, and then I felt like hugging and kissing it. Stupid and totally weird, right? Another time, I was eating some Chinese food with my parents, and I had this flashback of talking to this short, Asian kid about someone called the Huntsman over dinner, whoever that was.

Anyway, I was unpacking all of my stuff and I came across a journal that I'm sure is not mine, yet it had _'Rose's Journal'_ on it in my handwriting, and it was filled with entries from the last two years, but I haven't written in a journal!

The sparkly pink cover deterred me almost immediately. Anyone who could bear having a pink journal, especially with _sparkles_ of all things, would probably make me go mad from the girly-ness. I had grown up a complete tomboy, and I couldn't stand the presence of girls whose empty-headed brains only processed who the next boy they were going to date was.

"Rose! Dinner!" my dad yelled from the kitchen, where we had set up the makeshift table. We would eventually move it into the space between the living room and the kitchen, but that space was occupied with boxes, so we were eating in the kitchen for the time being. I set the journal down, vowing to read it later, and walked down the stairs. I sat down at the table, listening to my sister's complaining.

Some things would never change.

*Half an hour later*

I finally gulped down the last of my water and asked to be excused. I spent ten seconds in agony waiting for my mom consent, and when she finally agreed, I dashed up the stairs before she could change her mind and assign me kitchen duty. I shut and locked my door and grabbed up the journal. Hopefully, I was going to get some answers. I opened it to the first entry.

September 15, 2005

_Dear Diary,_

Okay, so this is my first journal ever. But the Huntsman thought it

would help me to organize my thoughts better and to not be so emotionally attached

when I go into the battle arena with my classmates. He said that I will

become a great warrior someday, the next Huntsgirl.

I only hope that I will be able to live up to his expectations.

**Rose**

P.S. Why the heck did he get me a pink journal? He knows I hate it. It's probably his way of punishing me for my failure the other day, by getting the 'cutest' thing he could acquire.

I smiled. At the very least, the girl and I were in agreement on color choices. But punishing her by getting her a pink diary? Unless she was the ultimate tomboy, like I was, it wasn't that big of a deal. Although, from the journal, it sounded like it was.

I shook my head in confusion. This girl, though she had the same name, was obviously not me. I don't know who the Huntsman is. And why would I be going into a battle arena? And what is the 'Huntsgirl'? This girl was either part of some weird cult, or she was just crazy. Probably. Right?

These questions plagued me in my sleep through the night, making me toss and turn. One thing was for certain. Even though I didn't know this girl, I was going to keep reading so that I could see what happened to her. Maybe I would find out what the 'Huntsclan' and all that other stuff was. Maybe.

* * *

Time for the reviewers! Cookies and milk to whoever replies!

~Aubrey


	5. The Wacked out Journal of Rose:Huntsgirl

Oreos/Chocolate Chip cookies to everyone who reviewed! Take your pick!

* * *

_A week ago, Harry would have said finding a partner for a dance would be a cinch compared to taking on a Hungarian Horntail. But now that he had done the latter, and was facing the prospect of asking a girl to the ball, he thought he'd rather have another round with the dragon._  
_- Narration, Goblet of Fire_

* * *

_**Chapter 5: The Wacked-out Journal of Rose Thorn: Huntsgirl**_

It was almost a week later before I got to read the journal again. My family had insisted on traveling around and introducing ourselves to people in our apartment house for two days, then I had too much homework from my new school. In trying to catch up with the rest of my class while also struggling to complete the work they were currently learning, I was totally swamped.

It was also incredibly hard learning Chinese. I had learned how to say hello, how to count to ten, and how to say, "Where's the bathroom?" That was it. I couldn't even believe I remember that much, actually.

So, I took a break from my load of homework on Saturday night and took the journal out from a drawer in my desk. I settled down on my bed and picked up the diary. I opened up to the fourth page of the book and started to read, my eyes flying over the words.

Oct. 23, 2005

_Dear Diary_,

A couple of days ago, the Huntsman took me out to Central Park and told me to wait patiently in the trees while he found and hunted down two unicorns that had been spotted in the area.

I was fantastic! This idiot dragon showed up and tried to stop me. Either he was a new dragon, or he was just a bit slow, because he was having trouble with his powers. He talked the talk, but he couldn't walk the walk. *Snicker.*

So much the better for me. I totally kicked his sorry behind.

Today, however, was a completely different story.

We had finally captured the red dragon's master, when he showed up! And that puny little lizard flew up, gave me lip, and then beat me_! Beat ME_!

I am the Huntsgirl; I should not have been beat by a weak little dragon!

And all while we were fighting, the creature flirted with me. With _me_. The _dragon_ _**flirted**_ with me.

I did get in a couple of good hits, though. That dragon is going to hurt in the morning. Really bad.

I'm wondering about him, though. I've never seen a red dragon before, and I've lived here all of my life. Why is it showing up only now?

Guess I'll find out soon!

Love,

**Rose**

I flipped a couple of pages and read more.

October 29, 2005

Dear Diary,

Today…Today was one of the most confusing days of my life.

In living a double life, I have now the worst possible thing to have when living the life I lead.

A Crush.

That's right; Rose Thorn, Huntsgirl and middle school student has a crush.

On one of the weirdest guys in school.

His name is Jake Long. He's an Asian boy, a lot shorter than I am, with spiky black hair, coal black eyes, and an easy smile. He skateboards a lot, helps his grandfather out at his electronics shop, and still finds time to be almost inseparable from his best friends, a girl named Trixie and a guy named Spud. I know, weird name, right?

Why do I like him? I'm not sure. He's really sweet, but he makes a fool of himself whenever he gets around me. Only then. How do I know?

Well, I spent most of last week tailing him with my superior Huntsgirl skills during school. That and my best friend told me. Mostly the second one.

Anyway, let's stop gushing over Jake and get to the 'documentary' part of my day.

The Fall Dance was last night.

That was the first thing. The second thing was that a nix showed up. As Jake's date!

I don't even know where he picked her up, because Nixes tend to stay within magical areas.

Okay, back up for a minute.

I had just accepted Brad's date, even though I really didn't want to, when Jake wanders up. I was pretty sure he wanted to ask me to the dance, but then when he heard I was going with Brad, he freaked out, and then said he was going with a hot girl.

Maybe Brad believed him, but I didn't.

Then, he goes and proves me wrong by showing up with this black-haired beauty at the dance. I'm sure my eyes went momentarily green as he walked in with her. To get them off my mind, I grabbed Brad and went to the dance floor. About two hours after that, I looked a little closer at her and realized she was a Nix. Of course, then she started tugging on Jake's arm, looking worried and asking to go home.

Since Jake obviously didn't know she was a Nix, he didn't know the importance of getting her home before the moon reached the center of the sky. I was trying to get away from Brad with little success. He kept grabbing me and forcing me into another dance.

Then, the Nix went bonkers. I don't remember much after that; she'd taken my soul, but then I realized where I was and sank to the floor, rubbing my head.

Of course, only I knew what had happened, because I am Huntsgirl and I know of magical creatures, but Jake was mysteriously missing for about five minutes. Then, he showed up onstage and started the music back up.

I had gone to sit down, because Brad had finally left me alone, though I suppose I looked rather dejected, though I was a bit elated, actually.

Anyway, Jake came up to me and asked me to dance! I asked him what happened to Jasmine, but he just shook his head and said she had to go home.

The dance actually wound up being fun, after all the drama. Jake was really nice, and funny, too. He and I danced until the dance was over, then he and I went our separate ways.

Maybe I'm just being stupid, but I think Jake like me too. Maybe something will happen, and he'll see I like him.

One day.

Love,

**Rose**

Again, confused much? Hey, wait a minute…that Jake boy this girl described sounded just like that guy I bumped into on my last day at school in New York! But…dragons? Was this girl mental or something? Dragons didn't exist, and even if they did, who would want to get near one, much less fight one? Unicorns didn't exist either. The mythical creatures that had a horn and were the purest creatures on earth were just fairy-tales.

And the Nix? Forget it. I had never even heard of them. Completely imaginary.

Then again, so were dragons and this girl said that she not only saw them, but that she was trying to capture the unicorn and the dragon, and that the Nix had sucked out her soul. I had a weird connecting moment where I thought of the dementors from Harry Potter, then laughed. There was no way they existed. No way.

"Rose! Go to bed! Now!"

I attempted to read more, but less than a minute afterward, my mother yelled at me again. A frustrated noise escaped my throat. How was I ever going to figure out this mystery if my parents kept interrupting me?

I closed the journal, slid under the covers of my bed, and turned off the desk light. As I closed my eyes, I wondered about that girl, the one with my name.

How was her life so complicated, and how did I get her journal? Why did she think that mythical creatures existed, and what was the 'Huntsclan'?

* * *

Review, my ducklings! review!

~Aubrey


	6. Of Drawings and Photos

Did I ever mention I have a poll up on my profile page, for the next fic to write? Unfortunately for you ADJL only readers, I am not planning another AD fic in the foreseeable future. However, for all you other readers who read in other fandoms, I have a pretty diverse list up. Go and check it out, and vote. Please?

* * *

Do you feel like you've forgotten something really important? Do you feel like there's a... great, big thing in your head, and you feel like you should remember it, but you can't?

_-Amy Pond, The Big Bang_

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Of Drawings and Photos**_

Three days later, I sat at my desk again, the journal in front of me on the desk. I studied it, the rose-tinted cover with the sparkly words _'Rose's Journal'_ didn't give away much. There could be a million girls with the name Rose. But it was in _my_ handwriting. I know, because I checked. I compared it to many of my notes and it was an exact match. The same swirl of the's', the same 'g'. Even the stupid fancy 'A' I always did when I started a sentence with it.

I flipped through it casually, just turning the pages back and forth, not looking for anything in particular. Then, a flash of color caught my eye, and I turned back to the previous page and came upon a page that was filled with doodles and drawings. A long, snake-like creature took up the top left-hand quarter. The caption underneath it read _'Jake, in his dragon form.' _The snake- dragon,**_ excuse_** me- was long and red, with a big jaw and this huge, ridiculous hair. Another drawing, right beside it, was of a boy. It was the boy I'd bumped into my last day of school, that boy the other Rose called Jake. The caption read, 'Jake Long'. His name had two hearts at each end of it.

Jake Long. That boy was in this journal, drawn out as a dragon and as himself. Why did this loopy girl draw him as a dragon? Was it just a passing thought? But no, I remembered. She actually believed in dragons. And unicorns, and fairies, and all those other creatures and things that were only imaginary.

The image underneath Jake was a wicked looking staff, colored with colored pencils and markers. It was glowing yellow around the prong part of it. The caption under this bad boy was _'My Huntsgirl staff. Not that I actually really enjoy using it. I much prefer hand to hand. It really does come in handy, though.' _I shivered. Definitely didn't want to meet that thing, no matter what the circumstances.

To the left of the staff was a photograph, taped to the page. It was of that boy, Jake, two others, and me. They all had each others arms wrapped around one another's shoulders, laughing as they walked down the street. In the background, a carnival was obviously happening. The Farris Wheel loomed in the background, while booths and rides could be seen everywhere. The Rose in the picture was eating cotton candy, as was Jake.

I stared at the image of myself. She looked…different. Her hair was up, for one thing, in a braid that reached to her waist. My photographic self was laughing, truly laughing, something I myself haven't done since I learned my family was moving to Hong Kong. The most obvious thing to me was something that no one else would have ever noticed, not usually. Her posture. This Rose looked like she was waiting for someone to jump her. Her body was tense, even in the picture, ready to spring. She was more muscular than me; not much, but enough to notice.

I stared at the image for a long time. I saw myself with someone I have only met once, briefly, laughing away like we're old friends. I saw myself doing something I don't remember doing. And I also saw the caption underneath the picture.

'_My boyfriend and his friends take me to the Fair. One of the most wonderful experiences in my life.'_

Jake. That boy was obviously this Rose's girlfriend. The utter happiness and love radiating from the two was noticeable even in the photo. But how? How could I not remember?

I shook my head. I was beginning to doubt the tenuous explanation I had forged in my head about this being some other Rose. The girl in the picture was so obviously me. Not even Lily, who was my identical twin, looked that much like me. Lily's appearance had changed drastically within the past couple of years. She had cut her hair short and gotten dark highlights in it. Her face had changed so she didn't look so much like me anymore.

My parents were furious when Lily came home with highlights, but they were permanent unless she cut her hair super short and let it grow out again, so they couldn't really do anything about it. By the time Lily had finished her little makeover phase, she looked nothing like me. We're still close, but we no longer look alike. It's still apparent we're sisters, though.

Anyway, back to the subject. The diary. The drawings and the photographs had stood out, begging to be found. And I _had_ found them. I just don't know what they mean.

The Rose in the diary had my own handwriting. I had bumped into the guy that Rose was crushing on at her last day at school myself. So why couldn't I remember doing all that stuff? Why couldn't I remember meeting this Jake, or the mysterious Huntsman or all of the magical creatures this girl said she had seen? Why did I only remember two boring school years with my parents and squabbling with my sister?

If the girl in the journal was truly me, why don't I remember any of it?

* * *

I'm feeling distinctly repetitive. I keep repeating the same lines over and over. I have got to think up some new lines.

Anyway, yous knows whats tos dos, my precious readers.

The little button is just sitting there, begging you to click on it.

Thanks to all the people who have reviewed for this!

~Aubrey


	7. My Birthday and New Year's Eve

_Comment on Lily: Picture Rose, put her in jeans and a kelly green sweater-dress (you know those things, right? I don't actually know what they're called), then put darker (like, light brunette) highlights in her bright blond hair. And put a bit of lipstick, dark tan eyeshadow, and mascara on. That's what I envision Lily looking like._

* * *

Mankind doesn't need warfare and bloodshed to prove itself. Everyday life can provide honor and valor. Let's hope that from now on this country can find its heroes in smaller places. In the most ordinary of deeds.

_-The Doctor as John Smith, Human Nature_

* * *

_**Chapter 7: My Birthday and New Year's Eve**_

_December 24, 2005_

_Dear Diary,_

It's my birthday today. I turned 14 around 3:30 this afternoon. Yes, I know. It's also Christmas Eve. Ironic, huh?

For someone in my position, all I really want for Christmas is for Jake to like me and to be elevated in status. I am called 'Huntsgirl' in name, but I have not earned the right to that position.

To be a true Huntsgirl, I must slay my first dragon. I already know which one it will be.

That arrogant red dragon that keeps messing up my plans. He will pay for my humiliation. Dearly.

We went on a ski trip a couple of weeks ago. Jake was there, and he was being really nice to me. *Fan girl moment* SQUEE! I think he likes me.

Then that stupid dragon came and ruined everything. We fought. I'm not really sure if anyone won this round, honestly. He had me trapped, but he did not harm me. All he did was remove my right hand glove and look at my birthmark. I snarled at him that it was the mark of the Huntsclan and that I was proud of it, but he shook his head and walked away, almost looking heartbroken.

If a dragon could feel anything. Do they even have emotions? I mean, I know most of them are half-human, but do they honestly have real emotions?

Wow, aren't I being totally down on my birthday. The Huntsman is taking me out to dinner later. I don't know how he's going to do it with his mask on. It'd be one strange sight, especially in this town.

Do I honestly feel happy? No.

Do I think I'll be happier tomorrow? Probably.

Love,

**Rose**

I shook my head in disbelief. Of all the things to write about on her birthday, her other self chose this? Just how hard was Other Rose's life, that all she wanted for Christmas was her crush returned and to be deemed 'Huntsgirl'? That was pretty sad, not to get any presents. Although, she might have gotten some from her friends at school, maybe even Jake.

That cheered me up a bit.

But it was weird. Adding to the other similarities between us is we share the same birthday and time. December 24, around 3:30 in the afternoon. It added to my fear that I had a whole other life I didn't remember, but what could I do? It wasn't as if I could just remember what I had forgotten. If I didn't remember a whole life, what else had I forgotten?

I was starting to think maybe this wasn't me. It was a nice fantasy to think it was, but magical creatures really didn't exist. Maybe I'm just crazy, or in a coma, and I'll wake up and two years of my life will have passed and I'll have missed a ton. Maybe that's why this is happening to me now. Hopefully, the move to Hong Kong was fake, too.

I turned the page to the next entry, intrigued as to what I might find. To my disappointment, however, it was just a 'normal' diary entry, if you could call anything about this girl normal, and did nothing to sate my curiosity on why I never saw the other Rose or remembered anything.

_December 31, 2005_

_Dear Diary,_

New Years Eve, and I am just hanging out at the Huntslair. Pathetic. I should hanging out with my friends, or at a wild party getting hung over with my huntsmates, or standing with my crush watching the fireworks and waiting for the New Year's countdown. I should not be lounging on a couch, drinking hot chocolate and reading the book my English teacher assigned over Christmas break. Alone.

But here I am, writing in this journal and reading Romeo and Juliet. The story, although a bit hard to understand, is one that I can definitely sympathize with. Secret life you can't tell anyone? Got it down. Fourteen? Check. In love with your enemy?

…okay, maybe not. But I still can't help but see the parallels.

Now I just need to find my Romeo. Jake? Although, they killed themselves in the end, so not so sure about that after all. But here's me, Huntsgirl and dragon huntress extraordinaire, and then there's Jake, the normal, cute boy.

Our situation is completely different from theirs, if you could even call what we have as a 'situation'. We're friends, I guess, but I don't think there will ever be anything more between us. First, there's my secret. I won't ever be able to tell him about a whole part of my life. Then there's the fact that he probably doesn't even like me.

Anyway. New Year's, alone. Right.

Well, I told the Huntsmaster I'd be fine alone while he went out…somewhere. Honestly, you'd think he doesn't trust me, the way he looks all suspicious when I tell him I'd like some time alone.

My friends have all gone out for the night. Although they also lead double lives, none of theirs seem as complicated as mine. None of them have the burden of being Huntsgirl, so they are a lot freer to do what they want without a ton of scrutiny. They could have a boyfriend, juggle schoolwork, and hunt dragons without being under much pressure, because they're not as important to the Huntsclan as I am. Unfortunately. I love being Huntsgirl, but it's so much work along with everything else I've got.

And am I worried about the Huntsmaster reading this? No. I managed to find a complicated lock that needs my fingerprint to unlock. It is so awesome. I got it at this magical bazaar I went to when I went there as Rose. I can't exactly walk into New York's magical area dressed as Huntsgirl, you see. There'd be mass panic.

Back on subject. I keep getting off subject, don't I? Courtney keeps telling me I'm one of the biggest ramblers she knows. The fact that she rambles just as much doesn't deter her one bit.

Dragons officially confuse me. I've been trying to puzzle out why the red lizard didn't hurt me on the ski trip, and why he was even there at all, other than the fact he seems to be stalking me. Why do I have all the bad luck? Not killing him the first time was a mistake. Not being able to kill him all the other times is a serious mistake. Why can't I just get rid of him and get it over with? Why does he have to be so irritating and witty and…dare I say it, a bit charming.

No. I didn't. I do not like the dragon. I loathe the dragon. I am not friends with the lizard, nor will I ever be.

Ugh. Huntsmaster's back. Singing. Why couldn't he at least have a decent singing voice when he's drunk? He doesn't have one when he's sober, but many people sing better when they're drunk. Ow! It really is atrocious! I gotta go and make him stop.

Later.

_Love,_

**Rose**

Courtney? I took another glance at my best friend's name written on the page in my own flowing handwriting. The other Rose was also friends with Courtney? How did that work?

And the dragon is stalking her? I allowed a moment to laugh at that statement, and then got serious once more. I could see her point, talking about Romeo and Juliet. Of course, by this time, I knew Jake was a dragon (How do you look at a picture of the boy in his dragon form, then see a picture of them together, and not get it?) and that their story was more like Shakespeare's play than either of them realized.

I just hoped that their fate wouldn't be as tragic as Romeo and Juliet's. For their sake, and for mine. I didn't want to read a story with a death at the end. And the death of someone I had gotten so attached to wasn't going to make it any easier.

* * *

Ah, the star-crossed lovers.

I'm actually reading Romeo and Juliet right now in English class, and reading it definitely makes me draw parallels between them and Rose/Jake.

Anyway, hopefully you guys no what to do!

~Aubrey


	8. Of Reading 'The Hunted' and 'Dreamscape'

_**Reply to Anna:** Yeah. Double lives are always hard to sort out. I always had this thing where I thought that all the book/movie/TV show characters that lived double lives infused a little of both into each other. Rose, for example (the series Rose, not my Rose) is Huntsgirl and Rose, yet both at the same time. We see both Hunstgirl in Rose and Rose in Huntsgirl. If that was unclear, don't hesitate to ask for clarification. Many of the things I say don't make a lot of sense._

_Ah, Romeo and Juliet. There are far more allusions to them in upcoming chapters, because I couldn't resist. The story fits in so well. _

* * *

_One may tolerate a world of demons for the sake of an angel._

_**-Reinette **__**Poisson (Madame De Pompadour)**_

_**Doctor Who: The Girl in the Fireplace**_

* * *

**Dalek Jast**: _[Recognizing the Doctor]_ This male registers as enemy.

**Dalek Sec**: The female's heartbeat has increased!

**Mickey**: Yeah, tell me about it.

**Dalek Sec**: _[to Rose]_ Identify him!

**Rose**: All right then. You really want to know? That's the Doctor. _[Daleks recoil]_ Five million Cybermen: Easy.

One Doctor? _[Grins]_ _Now_ you're scared.

-Rose Tyler, Daleks, and Mickey Smith

Doctor Who: Doomsday

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Of Reading 'The Hunted' and 'Dreamscape'**_

Another day passed. I was tempted not to look in the journal anymore. Just because I knew it wasn't me that had written this piece of work, that didn't mean I wanted to know all that lay inside its bound cover. But my curiosity got the better of me and I hesitantly opened the cover, wondering what I would find.

I flipped through the pages, and finally selected one in the middle of the book. It probably wouldn't hurt to skip a few pages.

**_April 14, 2006_**

_Dear Diary,_

My life is over. I am not just saying that because I'm being dramatic. I truly feel like crawling in a hole and letting myself die.

Why?

Today, I learned a terrible secret. Jake Long is the dragon I've been hunting all this year. Jake, the sweet, innocent looking boy at my school is my worst enemy. He was also my almost boyfriend.

Yes, I'm not kidding, and if the Huntsman ever finds out Jake is a dragon, he'll hunt down his whole family. He'll annihilate them, and use them to make a statement to all the other dragons.

I love Jake. Yes, I know, what can a 14 year old girl know about love? But I know that I truly, deeply, love him. And that I would do anything to protect him.

I was right in more ways than I realized when I compared my life to that of Romeo and Juliet, and I wish I wasn't. Now I know. Jake and I can never be together. He's a dragon. I'm a dragon slayer. How did I miss the signs?

This is the only way. I have to leave Fillmore Middle; it's the only way. I have to cut all ties with him, or he's in danger. I couldn't bear it if he died.

It's better this way. He can live out his life. Get a girlfriend, graduate, get a job, live.

If he was with me, he'd die before the year was up.

I have to leave. I have to get away. It's for his own good. For my own good.

So why is it breaking my heart?

_**Rose**_

I stopped reading. I couldn't do this anymore; it was starting to break _my_ heart. But I carried on. I skipped about ten pages before reading again.

_**August 3, 2006**_

_Dear Diary,_

Tonight, I saw my parents.

My thoughts are so jumbled up and confused, I hardly know what to write.

The Huntsman told me my parents gave me away as a baby, that they didn't want me.

I have found out that isn't true.

I was visiting my boyfriend in his dreams. It feels so weird yet so right to call Jake that. Using my dream charm, I was successfully able to contact him and talk with him while we were both sleeping.

Then, I stepped into my own dreams, into my memories. I saw an image of my parents in the hospital, with the Huntsclan literally stealing me out of my mother's arms. She looked absolutely devastated.

They loved me. I have a family somewhere, living a life that I'm not in.

The Huntsclan kidnapped me, not rescued me.

They have lied, and for that they will pay.

I am no longer loyal to the Huntsclan. I haven't been since I discovered Jake's secret.

The Huntsman is after 13 legendary Aztec skulls. They are supposed to grant any wish you ask.

Once all thirteen are united, I will wish for the destruction of all Huntsclan. There will be no more taking of young children from their parents. I will do everything in my power

To make sure what happened to me does not happen again.

If it means I will be destroyed as well, so be it. I am not afraid to die. Juliet was willing to give her life to have her happy ending, though it turned out poorly indeed. I am willing as well to give mine up for Jake.

I am afraid only for those I leave behind: Jake and his family, my family that does not even know I am still alive. My friends at school.

These are my only regrets.

_**Rose**_

I trembled. How could she, my 'other half', have said that? I myself was terrified of dying, partly because of the reasons she had named, but also because of what lay beyond the realms of life. I didn't want my body to decay and wither while I rested six feet under in a dreamless sleep that would last forever.

This other me, wherever she is, is far braver than I will ever be. I don't know whether to be grateful or ashamed of that fact.

I am not sure of anything anymore. I now question every aspect of my life; _was this what the other Rose would do?_

I think I am becoming more like her, but never will I truly become this brave soul that has lived such a hard life. I have parents that love me, and a sister I love, despite all our squabbling. I would never have been strong enough to live the life Other Rose has led.

The one thing I was glad about in that entry was her admittance that Jake was her boyfriend. I'd been waiting throughout the course of the journal for her to get together with him. It looked like it finally happened sometime in-between the pages I missed.

But all that pain, all that suffering she went through in her life.

How could I have lived that at all?

I was now absolutely sure that this poor girl was not me. If I remembered a fully normal life, then how could she be? She may look like me, have my handwriting, and know some of the same people I do, but she is definitely not me.

* * *

Poor Rose, she's so conflicted.

Who knows what will come up next?

Oh wait...I do! Or I'm supposed to, anyway.

Reviews are love, and love is more chapters!

~Aubrey


	9. Of Reading 'The Love Cruise'

I could save the world but lose you.

-The Doctor, _World War Three_

* * *

What use are emotions if you will not save the woman you love?

-Dalek, _Dalek_

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Of Reading 'The Love Cruise'**_

It had been two months since I moved to Hong Kong and a month and a half since I found the diary. I had read many more entries, and now was absolutely certain that I was not the Rose of the journal. There just happened to be another Rose wandering around with my face, my birthday, and my handwriting. An extremely creepy concept, but not entirely impossible.

I kept reading the journal, though, because it happened to be extremely interesting. I read it more as a fiction story than as a journal, because it really didn't seem all that real to me. Maybe this was some girl's idea of fun, writing in a journal about things that never happened and drawing things that weren't real.

I sat down after school and opened the book. By now, it was looking a little ratty from all the times I'd read it in the past few weeks. I read it any time I was alone.

Today, I flipped nearer to the end, stopping at a page that had been marked. I hadn't marked it myself, but the other Rose had. I settled down to read today's entry.

_October 13, 2006_

_Dear Diary,_

Can I mention the fact that I am a horrible, horrible person and I deserve to rot in Hell for what I've just done?

I've just broken up with Jake. Yes, I know, I'm completely and totally crazy and an idiot.

I don't really remember much about today, honestly. I know that sounds insane, but it's true.

What I do know comes from muddled memories and from what Jake told me immediately after.

He thought I didn't love him anymore. It's true I've been slowly distancing myself from him, but only for his protection. If the Huntsclan found out he was a dragon, he would be ruthlessly hunted down and slain. I couldn't bear to see that happen to him, so I started preparing myself to break it off.

We were on a one-night cruise to celebrate the upcoming homecoming week.

All I really remember is talking to someone, then after that, my mind blanks except for a vivid scene.

I'm standing in front of Jake, in my Huntsgirl uniform with my staff powered up to kill and pointing at him. My face is screwed up in hatred and he's holding a bow and a quiver of arrows. I know now they were Cupid's arrows, but I don't think I was aware of anything except the hate I felt at the time.

See, the thing about those arrows is they force the person to love someone, but if you already love them, the love turns to hate. That is surely what happened between us.

The next thing I knew, the Huntsclan members were around me and Jake, asking where the dragon had gone. I didn't know what had gone on, but I knew enough to point and say the dragon had escaped.

After that, Jake admitted he'd shot me with one of the arrows, thinking I was no longer in love with him. Instead, it turned my love into hate.

I know he feels sorry for what he did and for not trusting me, but it just sealed the deal anyway. I was always going to break up with him; this just made it a little easier. It gave me a reason other than my over protectiveness.

I know I did it to protect him, but why does it hurt so much?

Did I do the right thing?

**_Rose_**

My heart broke for this girl and her troubles. Even if it was only a story, I was sad. If it was real…gods, no one should have to go through that. She shouldn't have had to do that. They should have stayed together and they would have been happy, if only for a short while.

Cupid's arrows, Love turned into hate and very close calls. I was shivering to think of what it would feel like if that girl really was me. I don't think I could handle it.

I was feeling distinctly repetitive. Each time I read a new entry, my respect for Rose grew. I constantly was thinking I wouldn't be strong enough, that I'm not half of what she is. I know I'm putting myself down, I never forget it. I just feel so inferior to this Rose. This other Rose who has my face is so much better than me, and I…I just feel negative about my whole life. In my life, I've served with a community service club and helped out in the local soup kitchen. In her life, she's saving someone's life and being a kick-butt ninja warrior in the process.

She would probably take a normal life over her own any day, but I had always craved adventure. I wanted to go out there and do something. This book seemed like the closest I was going to get, especially right now.

I was adjusting quickly to Hong Kong, picking up the language and making friends. It was finally starting to feel a bit like home, instead of going on an extended vacation.

I was happy, but also restless. I missed my friends back in New York, but I had made new ones, and I constantly kept in touch with Courtney and Mira.

I finished my homework quickly and slipped under my covers. Tonight's entry had given me a lot to think about. I switched off the light and tried to go to sleep.

Let me tell you, it didn't come easy.

* * *

So...'The Love Cruise'.

Homecoming's up next, people! Get ready for a hell of a ride next time, because we're seeing alternate POV's come in with Rose, New Rose, Jake, and maybe even a little bit of humor between 88 and 89.

~Aubrey


	10. Losing the Diary

_**Alright. I know I promised you guys Homecoming. sorry, that's not going to be happening for at least a week. **_

_**I don't usually do this, but I saved Homecoming on a Flash Drive and not my computer, and then I lost the flash drive! So I'm either going to find the USB drive or writing it from scratch. Hopefully the former.**_

_**So, in my frustration, I had Rose lose the diary. It gives me something to put up so you guys won't mutiny against me, and I get out a teeny timey bit of frustration.**_

_**Okay, now that that's over with, small note that has nothing to do with the chapter. The below quote has nothing to do with the chapter, it's just a quote that pertains to time and Doctor Who.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_~Aubrey_

* * *

_**The Doctor**: People don't understand time. It's not what you think it is._

_**Sally**: Then what is it?_

_**The Doctor**: Complicated._

_**Sally**: Tell me._

_**The Doctor**: Very complicated._

_**Sally**: I'm clever, and I'm listening, and don't patronize me because people have died and I'm not happy. Tell me._

_**The Doctor**: People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect... but actually, from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly... timey-wimey... stuff._

* * *

_****__Chapter 10: Losing the Diary_

Two weeks later, I finally found the time to read again. Homework, stuck-up girls, and a school speech contest had kept me extremely stretched with not much free time. Problem number one: my sister. She was whining constantly, driving me up the wall. I understood how she felt, I wanted to go back to New York too, but could she be any louder about it?

The other problem? I lost the diary. I was stupid, idiotic, and not paying attention and I stuck it somewhere. Now I have only myself to blame for the fact I can't find it. I had searched and searched relentlessly, but the stupid book eluded me. Why hadn't I paid more attention when I had set it down two weeks ago?

I sighed and glared at the mirror hanging beside my closet. Why was I so obsessed with the diary? I knew I wasn't the Rose in the thing, so why was I so absorbed in it? Maybe because it was an interesting, if heartbreaking story. Maybe because underneath all our differences, I still saw myself in the girl. I don't know.

It was now approaching February. Winter here was much better than winter in New York. Perhaps it was because Hong Kong is further south than New York. At any rate, I was still only wearing long sleeved shirts maybe once a week.

I had finally caught up with my classmates and spoke Chinese more fluently. I had many friends in school and around the apartment. I stopped having weird dreams, and I had just finished my assigned reading for the term. Despite all these successes, I was still not happy and satisfied. Why? Because that stupid little journal lay on my bed unfinished. And now, when I actually had time to read, it had disappeared.

I ran my hand through my hair and sat on my bed, groaning. Of all times for me to lose something…

I'd just have to upend my room. It's not like I haven't done it before, after all.

* * *

Sorry it's so short. I have got to find my flash drive.

Cheerios!

~Aubrey


	11. Reading Homecoming

**I know, I know. You guys hate me. I made you wait for almost a month for this next chapter, and somehow I feel like I'm cheating you, even though this one's Homecoming. Because it's not half as long as I thought it would be (half of it's Jake, so I know you guys are pumped for that one).**

**But...I plan to have this fic wrapped up by Christmas. *Boos and sobs are heard from the crowd of readers. A lone tomato is thrown at Aubrey* Duck!**

**I know...You'll all be sorry to see this end. But think about me! I'm losing my outlet here...now I have to go find another fic to write.**

**I know what I'm planning on doing. I have this idea, see. Any Harry Potter readers out there? Remember the boggart, and how it made people see what they feared the most?**

**I am a naturally curious person, and so I have gotten the bright idea of analyzing people from various fandoms' minds and sticking up their worst fears in the form of them running into boggarts/boggart-like creatures. I might even do Jake and Rose...if I get enough people asking. But that won't be for a while yet...at least until January.**

**So...Homecoming. (Laughs Nervously) I'm not sure I did it justice, so feel free to criticize. Anyway, enjoy what's up, and I plan on writing 4 more chapters, the next of which will probably come out in about a week.**

_Interlude II (Rose)_

_Interlude III (Jake)_

_Hong Kong Longs_

_Post Hong Kong Longs (the fluff)_

**And maybe, if you're all really good, I might find the energy somewhere to stick up an epilogue (like, a five years later or something.)**

**Have fun!**

**~Aubrey**

* * *

_**The Doctor**__**: **Black tie... Whenever I wear this, something bad always happens._

_**Martha**__: That's not the outfit, that's just you. But anyway, I think it suits you. In a... James Bond kinda way._

_**The Doctor**__: __James Bond?__ Really?_

* * *

_**River's narration**__: __[as the Doctor walks away from the Library]__ When you run with the Doctor, it feels like it'll never end. But however hard you try you can't run forever. Everybody knows that everybody dies and nobody knows it like the Doctor. But I do think that all the skies of all the worlds might just turn dark if he ever, __for one moment__, accepts it._

_**River's narration (later)**__: Everybody knows that everybody dies. But not every day. __Not today.__[The Doctor uploads her into CAL with her own happy universe]__ Some days are special. Some days are so, so blessed. Some days, nobody dies at all. Now and then, Every once in a very long while, every day in a million days, when the wind stands fair and the Doctor comes to call, __everybody lives__._

* * *

_**Chapter 11: Reading 'Homecoming'**_

Irony is cruel to me. I had spent two days ripping my room apart for the journal and I had found it lying amongst my schoolbooks in my backpack. I growled as I surveyed the mess my room was. Now I had to clean it up or my mom would go ballistic. I half-heartedly picked up a stray sock that was lying next to me. It flopped limply in my hand as I surveyed the area before me.

The diary was lying safely on my pillow, its cover sparkling in the sunlight peeking through my curtains. That alone was untouched. The rest of the room looked like a tornado had swept through, leaving everything in the room, but scattering it all over the place. Mom would kill me, then resurrect me and ground me till I died if she saw this mess. Okay, definite overkill, but I would definitely get grounded.

I groaned. How was I going to be able to read if I was grounded? I better get to work.

_*2 Hours Later*_

Whew! It's finally done! I surveyed my mostly clean room with satisfaction. It didn't look any messier than it did on a normal day, which was exactly like I wanted. I didn't want my mother coming in and seeing the wreck my room had become. My father and sister were out at her soccer **(1)** practice. I preferred basketball, myself.

I finally had time to read, but for some reason I felt a strange sense of foreboding. Was what I was about to read bad in some way? Was it sad, or the end? I shook off these thoughts and opened the diary to one of the back pages. My familiar handwriting stared back at me, daring me to read.

_October 19, 2006_

_Dear Diary,_

Homecoming's coming up. I would be excited, even ecstatic, if I were a normal girl. Why? I've been nominated (with Jake!) for Homecoming Queen and King. Why am I not happy?

One, because I've felt horrible ever since the cruise, for breaking up with Jake. I've spent the last week trying to convince myself I did the right thing by breaking it off, but it's not working very well. I miss him, and sometimes I can't even remember why I did it in the first place.

The other reason is the Huntsclan is already suspicious because I have supposedly slain the same dragon three times, but they always see it come back later. They are watching my every move, and they might find it odd that I was nominated with Jake when I supposedly don't even know him. They'll look at him more closely, and then they'll find out.

Otherwise, I am happy. This is what I always dreamed of, being Homecoming Queen. Them announcing my name at the Dance and everyone cheering for me. Why does it have to be this way? Can't it happen some other way where I don't have to worry myself sick about causing the deaths of everyone I love?

**Rose**

I shuddered. Why was this so difficult? It was fake, I kept telling myself. This never happened. I flipped the page and started to read feverishly, wanting to know Rose's fate. The writing was scrawled quickly across the page, like Other Rose was in a hurry. Or in a panic.

_October 21_

_Dear Diary,_

I am writing this as I am sitting in the back of the Huntsclan's helicopter, heading for my home. They will escort me to my room and make me sit there while they go through my things. They know. They know I have feelings for the American Dragon. Thank God they don't know that Jake's the American Dragon, yet. They will, though. And I can't let that happen. Tonight's the night. Tonight is the night I am going to die. I can feel it.

Jake will live, and so will his family and the other magical creatures in the world. The Huntsclan won't, and neither will I, but it is a small price to pay. I only wish I had told Jake I loved him. And when we meet on the top of the Pantheon Building, I'll tell him. I do not regret what I am about to do, but _**s…**_

.

I frowned. The scrawled writing tapered off and stopped; the entry was unfinished. They either found her writing or the Huntsclan had arrived at Rose's house. Honestly, I hoped for the latter, as the former would mean that Rose would most certainly be killed. Her 'betrayal' of the Huntsclan would certainly warrant her death.

I took a deep breath and turned the page, only to stop short in confusion as I saw that the writing on the next two pages was not the familiar writing of myself, but the messy, but still legible handwriting of someone else. Then I looked at the first words printed on the page.

I think I must have stopped breathing, because a couple of seconds later I was gasping for breath as the horror settled in. There was no date in the left-hand corner, but I knew it was the same night as the previous entry. I read through the entry once…twice…three times…

It still hadn't sunk in by then. How could it? I had known it was coming, but I still couldn't wrap my head around it. Why was I so horrified and devastated at something fictional? The entry scared me, yet it thrilled me too, because of what had been revealed.

I quickly got ready for bed and turned off the light, all the while thinking about the journal entry, my thoughts racing.

I did not sleep well that night. I tossed and turned and got up and paced. Eventually, I did fall asleep, because the next thing I knew, my alarm was waking me up the next morning.

I rushed to get ready, the diary still on my mind as I raced to school.

How could one little book change my life so dramatically?

{{{{{Diary}}}}}

_Rose is gone. I can't even begin to comprehend it. I feel like the world has just come crashing down around me, and in some ways it has._

_I am a dragon, Rose is a dragon hunter. It is the one thing she tried to drill into my head the first few days after we got together. We won't work out, she told me. They'll find out. _

_I didn't care. I still don't care, but she's no longer here to argue with me._

_I didn't deserve her. I don't know what I did to have Rose like me back. Nothing I can write constitutes the loathing I feel towards myself right now. If I had never been involved with her, if I had just let her kill me that night at the Grand Equinox Hunt, then she wouldn't be dead right now. She'd be happy, more or less._

_I can still see Rose in my mind, the way she looked tonight. Her long blond hair braided down to her waist and her crimson Huntsclan outfit hugging her body. Her blue eyes staring out at me sadly as she fought me, pretending to be angry with me. At me. I could see through her the instant she tried to look angry. I could always see through her._

_There was a fight. It's Homecoming Night, and the dance took place on top of the Pantheon building in town. Fu called me saying the Huntsclan was on their way…and that Rose was leading them. Seems impossible now…_

_We fought. We were winning for a bit, but then it started to go downhill. The rest of them were captured, and then it was just me against Rose, dragon against dragon slayer. Boyfriend against girlfriend. Seems unfair, doesn't it? Yeah, it is._

_I didn't know what she was planning, or I would have stopped it. I would have found another way to get rid of the Huntsclan, so that she didn't have to sacrifice herself, because that's exactly what she did._

_I am a dragon, she is a dragon slayer. We are supposed to hate each other, but we broke the rules. We got together, and then our lives were filled with half-truths and secrecy._

_I loved her. Why did she have to go and be so…so Rose? _

_The Huntsclan had all 13 skulls, and the Huntsman was just about to wish for the destruction of all magical creatures, when Rose blasted him with his own Hunts-staff and wished…for the destruction of all Huntsclan members. That included her. Especially her._

_I tried to stop her. She just stared at me with her beautiful blue eyes and told me everything would be okay. How was it going to be okay? She was about to die, and she was comforting me! That didn't seem right at all._

_I let her go. I should have held on, I should have tried harder, I should have done _**something**_. But all I did was stand there and watch her be lifted up into the sky by her hand._

**(Here, there were tear drops messing up what was written for a couple of lines.)**

_Then, I had an idea. It wasn't a brilliant one, but it would save her._

_I wished she had never been taken by the Huntsclan. I wished that she would live out a normal life with her parents and have friends and never have lived the life she did._

_I don't know if my wish took affect in time. It probably didn't, and Rose is dead…forever. If it did, she won't remember me. She'll have lived a whole other life, not knowing anything that happened in this one, with me._

_I have this…hole in my chest, an ache that won't go away. Is it at the thought that my Rose is dead, or at the thought she's alive somewhere and happy, but she doesn't remember me, anything we did? Everything we ever said and did together has been erased, and she'll never remember._

_The only thing that comforts me is that no matter where she is, she's happy. _

_Why does it hurt so much, to know that she's gone forever? Like my mother would say, I'm only 14. I'm not supposed to find the love of my life that young. There'll be someone else._

_So why do I feel like my heart's been ripped out of my chest, and that it's never going to be put back? Why do I feel like the lowest piece of trash in New York City?_

_Because I loved her. Because no matter what everyone says about 'oh, you're still young,' she was my life. My Juliet. My Rose. She was the best thing that ever happened to me, honestly._

_I'll get up tomorrow and go to school, and do it the next day and again the next. I'll keep on living, because I know it's what she would have wanted me to do. I don't think I'll ever really get over it, but the pain will fade over time._

_Rose Thorn. The girl of my dreams is dead. It sounds so final. But that's what death is, isn't it? Finality. _

_The wound will heal, the pain will fade, but I hope the memories don't. They're all that I have left of her, after all. _

_I will remember her. I'm not going to try and forget her. That wouldn't do her any justice._

_I will remember Rose, every time I look at Central Park. I'll remember her when I look out and see a girl with blond hair. But most, I'll remember every time I see a rose._

_-Jake Long, American Dragon and Rose's boyfriend_

* * *

So, how was that? And yes, I know Jake sounds incredibly grown up and totally not himself, but he had just lost Rose and I'd like to think he'd learned something about writing in English class...

(1) I am aware that most everywhere else except the States, it is called football. I am from the States, and therefore I call it soccer.


	12. Interlude II:Rose

**_Hello, to all my lovely readers! Sorry this is so short, but it is an interlude, and while the fist one was long, that was because it was Jake, and right after Homecoming. Anyway, this is the second interlude, Rose in the months after she finishes reading. I hope this will explain why in HKL she didn't remember Jake ans why she didn't believe him, other than the obvious._**

**_ALRIGHT!_**

**____****_Clearing the air here. Some readers have questioned me on a couple of subjects, I'm going to answer them once and for all (so don't ask again, please!)_**

_****__1) I am not doing a sequel to this. One, it really wouldn't make sense, as this is 'Rose reading her other life and acting on it (sort of)' and her life after. Two, as I have stated before, I have trouble finishing multi-chaptered fics. So, sorry, but no sequel (just a really good epilogue)._

_****__2) There may or may not be another American Dragon fic coming after this one (a totally no related one, if there is) so stop asking. I'm flattered you love my work so much, but an author needs her space sometimes. _

_****__3) I understand that is is simpler and easier to leave either very short reviews or barely legible reviews, but please, for my sake, take the time, if you review, to tell me what you like and to use proper grammar and punctuation. I would love if you guys would do that for me._

**_So that's it, happy reading! And don't forget to review!_**

**_~Aubrey_**

* * *

**_Rose_**_: But what do I do every day, Mum? What do I do? Get up, catch the bus, go to work, come back home, eat chips and go to bed? Is that it?  
_**_Mickey_**_: It's what the rest of us do.  
_**_Rose_**_: Well, I can't._

_-Rose Tyler and Mickey Smith, Parting of the Ways_

* * *

**_Interlude II: Rose_**

March

-()—

April

-()—

May

-()—

The months wore on, and Rose settled into a regular routine. Get up, go to school, come home, do homework, fight with her sister, eat dinner, and go to bed. Get up the next day and repeat.

The diary lay half-forgotten in the corner of her room, sitting underneath a pile of other books, gathering dust. The story began to fade in Rose's mind until it was nothing but a very good story she had read months before, one of the books that evoked real emotion as you read it.

But Rose was forgetting. She was forgetting what it felt like to turn the pages of the journal, waiting tensely for what lay in the next entry. She was forgetting all that she had thought about, about Other Rose and Jake. She was forgetting the stories of the Huntsclan, of her 'other life', of pictures and dragons and magic.

She was forgetting because there was nothing to remind her. There was no magic or dragons or short, dreamy Chinese teenagers to remind her of what she had lost, or what she could remember. She had no Huntsclan or Huntsmaster to order her around, or a world that needed saving.

She forgot because he wasn't there to convince her it was real, so it became a good piece of fiction glittering dimly in the back of her mind, growing fainter and more muddled each day.

Rose groaned and switched off her alarm clock as it blared in her ear, screaming at her to get up. It was a school day. She got up, got dressed, ate breakfast, and went to school. Later, she would come home, do her homework, fight with her sister, eat dinner, and go to bed, just as she had every other day for the last four months.

Her life would remain this way until something came along that shattered her world; indeed, it shattered the very way Rose Thomas looked at the world.


	13. Interlude III: Jake

_"It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live."_

_-Albus Dumbledore_

* * *

_"We must try not to sink beneath our anguish, Harry, but battle on."_

_-Albus Dumbledore_

* * *

_**The Doctor**: Don't worry Reinette, it's just a nightmare. Everyone has nightmares; even big scary monsters from under the bed have nightmares, don't you, monster?_

_**Reinette**: What do monsters have nightmares about?_

_**The Doctor**: Me!_

* * *

_**Interlude III: Jake**_

Dawn broke slowly over the skyscrapers of New York City on one early May day. Pedestrians soon would line the sidewalks, cars and buses would quickly clog the streets, and the endless honking of horns would begin again. For now, there was relative silence as the sun peeped over the horizon. Just because New York was known as the city that never sleeps didn't mean that it didn't have its quiet hours.

A shadow swooped down and landed in an alley behind an apartment complex, and a minute later, a boy stepped out. He was short, had spiky black hair, and wore a brooding expression on his face. The boy walked down the street, eyes downcast and hands in his pockets.

Jake Long had woken up at four in the morning, dreaming of a blonde in a crimson jumpsuit. The girl had just been lifted into the air by her glowing hand when Jake woke up. He had immediately transformed and taken to the sky to avoid the roiling emotions and the tears that were threatening to drip down his cheeks. Alone in the sky, Jake had remembered and wondered.

Where was Rose now? Was she still in Hong Kong? Was she happy?

These were all questions that plagued Jake as he flew gracefully through the New York sky in the pre-dawn light. He had been so frustrated and down these past few months. He had tried to live for Rose, he really had, but he couldn't just go pick up another girl and live his life. Believe me, he tried. He had bounced from girl to girl, trying to find one that made him happy, but all he saw when he was with them was Rose, her sapphire eyes staring mournfully back at him. He had never made it through a full date since Homecoming.

Jake had become a model student, and that worried his family and friends. He did all of his chores and his homework and never once complained about dragon duties interfering with his personal life. He became obedient, and once more became the straight B student he had been before the dragon business had begun.

He was the epitome of the perfect child, so why were his parents so worried about him?

They could tell he wasn't the happy, cheerful boy he had been before the mysterious Homecoming Dance. While his mother knew some of what had happened, all his father had been told was that his date had dumped him, so naturally he was overly concerned at the dramatic change in his hip-hop loving son.

His mother had no idea what Rose had meant to him, and had assumed it was just a crush, one of those things easily gotten over with time. She had no idea, she really didn't.

Jake would still sometimes wake up screaming her name, grateful that he had found the silencer charm at the Magical bazaar; the charm guaranteed that no one could hear what was being said or done inside the room it was placed in. He would then fly out his window and around the city until he was supposed to get ready for school.

This morning was no exception. Jake had awoken with her name on the tip of his tongue, and had left before he had broken down completely. Flying was the one thing he could do where he could just relax and sort out all of his thoughts, no matter where they led him.

Jake walked down the street, thinking. He had finally thought he was getting on with his life when he had successfully managed to get by without a single Rose dream for a week, then this one came, and it was always the worst out of all of them. The night his Rose died.

Even if she was technically alive, his Rose was dead. The girl he had met so briefly the day after that last battle was so different from the Rose he had known, that Rose was as good as dead, in Jake's mind at least.

And all these thoughts did him absolutely no good. All they did was remind him of what he lost. He remembered his promise and remembered; she never really left his thoughts.

Jake silently opened the door of his house and crept inside, padding up the stairs to his room. He sighed softly as he sat on his bed, his eyes slowly creeping towards a framed picture on his nightstand.

'_No!'_ he silently commanded himself, training his eyes straight ahead at the wall in front of him. He would not look, for he knew he would only be torturing himself more if he were to give into the temptation and look. Besides, he knew what he would find anyway.

A crinkled picture in a dark wooden frame, of a girl in an off-the-shoulder dress grinning happily out at him, her arm attached to a beaming young boy. Had he really looked that young once? Jake himself registered that he looked older now, much older than his age of fourteen, but had he really looked that young just six months ago at the Fall Formal? Jake found it hard to believe.

His alarm rang; it was 6:30, time to get up. Jake stayed, seated on the bed, long after he turned the alarm off; he didn't really need that much time to get ready anyway.

"Jake! Get down here and eat your breakfast if you want any!"

He got up and made his way downstairs, keeping his eyes averted from his all too observant mother. She would notice he'd been crying if he looked her in the eye; she always knew.

Jake began to get ready for another day at school, trying to keep his mind off the one thing he never could.

Upstairs, there was another photo that Jake kept hidden underneath the mattress of his bed, because he never wanted to see it again. Actually, that was a lie; he wouldn't let himself see it again, for it would bring much more pain to him than the Formal photo would.

It was of himself and Rose, lounging underneath the great old oak tree in Central Park; Rose's head was lying on Jake's shoulder and he was looking down at her with a blissful smile on his face.

It was one of their rare happy days, when they could just go out and be Jake and Rose, instead of the American Dragon and Huntsgirl.

Jake kept it underneath his bed because it was the greatest reminder of what he had loved and lost, and why he would never get it back.

Because in the corner, almost invisible, was the Huntsmaster, leaning on his staff and watching the two teens under the tree, his cape billowing ominously in the wind.


	14. HKL:The Mad Dragon Boy

Alright peoples, here's the deal. I've been going through a rough time recently: My grandmother and my great aunt recently died: like...a week ago. So, I have been going back and forth between two states for the last week and trying to keep up with y schoolwork. I know that doesn't excuse my absence during December and early Jan, but I was having writer's block I finally sat down and wrote the last half of this chapter tonight, so this is hot of the press. If you see any errors, feel free to tell me via review/PM. Also, between an AP class, an Honors class, Choir, Horseback Riding, Church and any other thing that pops up in my hectic life, I have essentially no time to write. I'm sorry for the delay, but if you guys will be patient and bear with me, I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can!

Okay, I have a serious question for you folks. due to my overwhelming urge, I will indeed be writing an engagement and/or wedding epilogue (all one chapter) after the first epilogue. My question is this: When would they get married? The thing I wanted to do was a '5 years later'. They'll be 18/19, depending on what age you think they are. They'll have known each other 6-7 years, and liked each other romantically/been dating for 5-6 years. Would that be enough time? My problem is I'm not sure if they would be physically, mentally, and emotionally ready for marriage. I know Rowling did it and married James/Lily and Harry/Ginny straight out of Hogwarts at 17-19, but would it work for them? I'd still have them go to college and everything, don't worry.

The other option is to do a 7 or a 10 years later thing, when they're a little bit older and out of college (21-24 age). I put a poll up on my profile, and I encourage you to vote on which one you think I should do. Either way, you'll get a nice, fluffy scene.

My other poll is a poll on which story I should work on next. If you haven't voted yet, go on over and do it. For those of you that already have, I basically deleted my old one and put up a new one with more options. Please go vote, because I'm having a rough time deciding.

Alright, my duckies! I'll get out of the way (except to say that this was 11 pages in Arial Point 9 font and almost 6,600 words.) I am very proud of this chapter, and I know that if you had to wait a month and a half for an update, at least it's this one!

~Aubrey

P.S: You pronounce 'Ri' like 'Ree'. Sorry, that's a name that crops up multiple times here.

P.P.S: anyone wishing to use Ri as a character (or write the backstory between Rose and Ri) is welcome to it, as long as they credit me (plus, remember to tell me you're doing the story, so I can come check it out!

* * *

_The Doctor said the universe was huge and ridiculous and sometimes there were miracles. I could do with a ridiculous miracle about now._

_-Rory Williams__, The Big Bang_

* * *

**_Amy_**_: Why am I crying?  
**Rory**: Because you remember me. I came back. You're crying because you remember me._

___-The Pandorica Opens_

* * *

_Flower, gleam and glow,_

_let your powers shine._

_Make the clock reverse,_

_bring back what once was mine._

_Heal what has been hurt._

_change the fate's design._

_Save what has been lost,_

_bring what once was mine._

_What once was mine..._

-Healing Incantation, Tangled (An amazing movie, by the way)

* * *

**_Chapter 14: HKL-The Mad Dragon Boy_**

It started as a completely normal day for me; it was just a week until school let out and I was over at my friend's house studying for finals, or the Hong Kong equivalent of them.

"Ai ya, Rose! Come on, you know this!"

That was the exasperated voice of my best friend, Hay Lin, who was holding up a flash card bearing the Chinese letters, 'What is the balanced equation for photosynthesis?"

"Just leave it, Hay Lin. She's having a hard enough time as it is learning to read the harder Chinese characters without having to study in Chinese too," Marcie laughed, throwing her long sheet of raven hair out of her eyes. Marcie's mother, an American, had married a man native to Hong Kong on her travels, so Marcie had a somewhat normal name and a curious accent which reminded you of China, but had a bit of a Southern twang in it too.

"Sorry, you guys, I'm just not getting it. See you tomorrow?" I said as I slung my backpack over my shoulder.

"Sure. Study buddies, remember? And anyway, I've got to go too," Marcie replied as she gathered up her multiple books and binders and stuffed them into her messenger bag, which she then hung over her shoulder and got ready to walk out with me.

Hay Lin looked disappointed, but she gave a brilliant smile and waved as we walked out the door of her apartment, "See you two tomorrow then!"

"Zài jiàn!" I called as I walked away from Marcie, waving at her. I was deep in thought as I waked away. The dreams and the weird urges were back again. Like feeling sad and angry when I saw this antique staff in a weapons shop and dreaming of dragons. Like feeling the need to take up karate and dreaming of a short Chinese boy. A cute boy that turned into a dragon. I knew I knew him from somewhere, but it was like my memories were fogged over. I was having trouble remembering anything from before I moved to Hong Kong. I mean, like school-wise and my friends from New York. All these dreams had me absolutely exhausted mentally, and it was showing through my school work.

I had the vague recollection of reading a book similar to my dreams months ago. I didn't even remember what it was about; just that it featured the mysterious dragon boy. I had been looking through the library and on online to try and find the book I had read, hopeful that it would help get rid of my dreams, but had no luck. There were plenty of books on dragons, antique sticks, and Chinese boys, but none that featured all three.

I shook myself out of these thoughts and walked to the turn to my apartment.

That's when my day got weird.

A boy popped out from the corner, a big grin on his face.

"Hey!" he said cheerfully.

I backed up in surprise. "Hey yourself," I said, a suspicious look on my face. I recognized him, but I wasn't sure what that meant. The boy from my dreams had shown up and was waving at me. I mean, who wouldn't find that suspicious?

I began to walk away, thinking that if I ignored him, he would go away. Unfortunately, Lady Luck was not on my side today. The boy kept following me.

"It's Rose, right?"

Yep, that stopped me in my tracks. Okay…take a deep breath and focus, Rose. A boy who you just happen to dream about shows up in front of you and knows your name. What now?

I decided to play the dumb card. I turned around and adopted an inquisitive expression on my face.

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"You do, or…you did. Uh, my name's Jake Long. We went to school together back in New York. It's complicated. Can we go somewhere and talk?"

I suddenly had a flashback of my last day at Fillmore Middle. A boy crashing into me at the bus stop while I waiting for my parents to pick me up! That was Jake! Well, maybe that explained why I was dreaming about him. I did know him…well, at least, he thought I did. But why would I be dreaming about a guy I'd met once, maybe twice?

"Talk? About what?" I asked. What would he want to talk to me about? I barely knew the guy!

He looked faintly embarrassed.

"It's just…you won't believe me," he said with a sheepish grin on his face.

"I'm pretty open-minded," I reminded him. _Which he should have known if he really knew me, _a small voice in the back of my head whispered. "Give it a shot."

He gave me an incredulous look but said, "Okay, here it goes."

He rubbed the back of his neck before abruptly launching into the oddest explanation I'd ever heard in my life.

"The happy life that you're living now is an alternate reality that I wished for you. You're actually a mythical dragon slayer who was kidnapped by the Huntsclan and trained since birth to fight and slay dragons. I need you to come with me tonight to Victoria Peak to slay the Dark Dragon in order to save my grandfather and possibly the entire magical world."

I looked at the kid in pity. Poor guy had been playing too much 'Dungeons and Dragons'. But if he thought he was actually getting me to believe that pile of make-believe he'd just laid on me, he had another thing coming. I tried to ignore that same small voice at the back of my head that was saying _'But that explanation would suit what happens in your dreams perfectly.' 'Shut up,_' I told the voice viciously. _'The boy's a wacko.'_

I walked away. "Yeah, I'm not that open-minded."

I was actually kind of relieved we he followed me. Even if he was a wacko, he had seemed nice enough.

**-BREAK-BREAK-BREAK-BREAK-**

"Just hold on," he said, running after me as I turned the corner, my apartment in sight.

"Look," he said, and he actually sounded rather desperate. I was getting kind of annoyed with him. This had been going on for the past four blocks, me walking towards my home (pointedly ignoring him) and Jake running after me asking for me to stop.

"Just let me explain…" he tried again. I stopped in my tracks. I was done with this spiky-haired freak (cutie).

"Look," I said, irritated. "Just leave me alone."

He immediately backed up, but didn't go away. "You have to believe me," he said.

Okay. Deep breaths, Rose. I'll play his game, then maybe he'll go away and leave me alone.

"Okay, if I'm some sort of dragon slayer, that would mean that dragons are real, right?" I demanded, hands on my hips.

His panicked face immediately split into a smug grin. "Absolutely!" Ah, he thought he had won. Guess again, dragon boy.

"We're the good guys, actually."

"We?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot…" he muttered. "I'm a dragon," he said proudly. I sighed in exasperation. Would this boy never quit? I had half a mind to call the police and have them lock the boy up…or maybe take him to a mental institution. Boys that thought they were mythical creatures and lived in the world of fantasy were usually the ones that turned out to be secret psychopathic killers.

"I'm officially creeped out," I said, holding my hands out as if to ward him off. "Bye!"

I tried to walk away, but Jake ran in front of me, blocking my path and grabbed my arm. He forced my arm in front of my face. As I tried to wrench my hand away, I found myself looking at my birthmark.

"Wait! Look…look at this mark on your hand! It's a dragon!"

I managed to jerk my hand away, while the gears in my mind were turning at a rapid pace.

"How did you know about that?" I asked quietly. _'Other than the fact that it's _**easily**_ visible._' The snide voice had returned. '_Will you shut up?'_ I snarled.

"Come with me some place private. I'll turn into a dragon and prove it to you," he asked.

Yeah, right. He had probably been dared by his friends to this, and the objective was to kiss me. It would certainly justify his weird behavior if he had done this on a dare.

His face fell slightly. "Rose, look at my eyes."

'_Wait, what?'_ I thought. My hand was still clasped around my arm as I stared into his coal black eyes. I barely heard the next few words as I acknowledged the sincerity in them. He was telling the truth, or at least, what he thought was the truth.

"Somehow, you have to remember me."

My body slowly relaxed as I thought things through. I made my decision.

"Let me call ahead and make sure my family's not home," I said resignedly as I took my cell phone out of my pocket.

"If you have proof, you can show me there."

**-BREAK-BREAK-BREAK-BREAK-**

The ride up the elevator was more than a bit awkward. For my part, I tried to ignore Jake, while he tried to look cool. It wasn't working.

It was a relief when the elevator dinged and the door opened. I led the way down the hall to my door. Taking my key out of my pocket, I unlocked the door and opened it, allowing Jake to enter my home.

"So, here we are!" I announced, glad that this was about to be over. I had called my parents, and they were waiting for me when I got there.

"Rose, I'm so sorry I had to spring this on you," he apologized, casually taking off his red jacket and throwing it on the ottoman. The nerve! Well, I had to admit that had it been any other person, I wouldn't have minded one bit, but I didn't like this boy that…well, was Jake…thinking he could do that.

I turned the corner where my parents were waiting. I nodded, smiled, and took my place in between them. I felt relieved, because I knew they could get rid of this boy, even if I couldn't. If nothing else, they would call the police and tell them to pick him up.

Jake turned the corner, oblivious and still talking.

"It's just that my grandfather's…" his voice cut off abruptly and his eyes widened as they found my parents, glaring angrily at him.

I sighed, knowing I had no choice.

"Jake, these are my parents," I explained.

"You called them?" he sounded scandalized. What was he expecting? That I would actually let myself be alone…with a boy whose intentions towards me were unknown…in my house?

"I had to," I tried to explain. "Listen, Jake…you seem really nice, but you obviously had some powerful delusions, and I think you need help letting go." That's the conclusion I had come to as I phoned my parents. Jake needed help, and he needed it soon.

"Rose, no!" God, there he went again sounding like we were best friends.

"I know it sounds unbelievable," _Yep, it does._ "But everything I told you is true! I can prove it!" he sounded pretty desperate, and I could see the utter sincerity in his eyes. He actually thought he was a dragon. This was even worse than it looks on TV, when something like this happens. Because on TV, you can't actually feel the emotion they're spewing out, the look of devastation as you let them down saying you didn't believe them. For one, overpowering second, I actually believed him, and I was willing to let me prove it to me as I stared into his eyes, but then the moment passed, and I was back looking at a delusional teenager again.

I was painfully aware of my parents standing behind me as I shook my head.

"Watch this," he said, backing up. My mother signaled the police that had been waiting at the door, and they moved in.

"Dragon…oomph!" he cried as they grabbed him, dragging him toward the door.

"Please!" I yelled. He may be confused, but he wasn't dangerous. "Don't hurt him."

"Rose! Wait! You have to remember me! You have to! Please!" he continued to shout as he was forced down the hallway, causing Mr. Nackasumi to open his door in confusion, wondering who was yelling.

I felt bad for Jake, and almost started to regret calling my parents and the police.

I turned back inside and closed the door gently, feeling horrible. I mean, I shouldn't, Jake needed help and the police would make sure he got it, but he was so nice. He was pushy, sure, but I could tell he was very sweet. I felt some kind of…connection with him, like he was special to me, somehow.

My parents were very sympathetic. _'You've been through a traumatic experience today, Rose, why don't you go sit down?' _and '_Come on, Rose. Just sit here and I'll fix you some hot chocolate'_…the whole nine yards.

As Lily was off at Suki's house for the night, she wouldn't know what happened until tomorrow, but that was fine with me. I didn't need her teasing about me being stalked through the streets of Hong Kong by a cute Chinese boy, I really didn't.

A couple of hours later and my parents had decided that I was sufficiently over the events of today. Enough that they asked if they could leave me alone so they could go out for dinner. Of course, I knew that they had that important business dinner to go to, and that I shouldn't keep them from doing their jobs because of one little thing that creeped me out.

"Are you absolutely sure, Rose?" My mother asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Yes," I said firmly. "Go, enjoy yourselves! I'm fine!"

They took one last look at me before they were out the door, waving good bye. I fixed some macaroni and cheese, not feeling very hungry. I mulled over the mysterious Jake over the steaming noodles smothered in gooey cheddar-y goodness.

It took me a while to realize the splotch of red I had been staring at for the past five minutes was, in fact, Jake's red jacket. Then, a small picture on top of it caught my eye. I walked over curiously, my food forgotten. It looked like it had fallen out of Jake's front pocket as he had draped the blazer over the ottoman. I picked it up, unaware of what would happen next.

I had one glance at the picture before the world burst before my eyes. It was a picture of myself and Jake, dressed for a dance, arms linked and both of us looking radiant.

My world had then promptly disintegrated, and I'm sure I fell to the ground as broken memories flashed through my mind, snatches of conversations past filling my ears. Any outside noise faded, and I was lost in memories I had long lost…memories I never knew I had.

**-BREAK-BREAK-BREAK-BREAK-**

"_Rose! Get your butt over here! We've got the tournament in five!" Maria yelled. Her emerald eyes were teasing, and she flipped her hair over her shoulder as she left the room. She was my best friend in the Huntsclan. Same age, same interests, same personalities, we were two peas in a pod. We were never seen without each other._

"_Coming Ri! Give me just a sec!" I adjusted the belt on my green apprentice's suit and slipped the mask over my head, pulling my braided hair through. Today was the day. Today was the day my uncle was going to pick the new Huntsgirl. The one to win the tournament would be granted the honor. I could only hope to do him proud and win my right to stand at his side._

_-()-_

_There was absolute chaos around me as I fought. We had snuck up on a pair of griffins, hoping to catch one, but they saw us and began to fight back. Unfortunately, it was just thirteen of us, and we were no match for a pair of deadly, full-grown griffins. There were screams and cries floating past my ears as I focused on my task. Get close enough to the griffin to shoot the tranquillizer dart._

_Suddenly, a familiar piercing scream reached me. I spun around, regardless of how stupid it was, especially in a battle. _

_No._** No.**

_I screamed; a primal scream that echoed through the night and made everyone stop in surprise. My eyes dripped tears as I ran forward and swung up onto the griffin's back, savagely pushing the dart into one of its veins while evading the deadly claws. It soon began to stagger. I jumped off and rushed to her side, not noticing the many looks of pity from my fellow huntsmemebers._

"_Ri," I cried out, staring at her. The griffin had gotten to her, slashed its claws into her stomach. She was barely still alive._

"_Rose," she whispered, her eyelids flickering rapidly. Her long brunette hair had come undone from its ponytail, blood beginning to stain the beautiful locks. _

"_You'll get through this…you have to. Come on, Ri, stay awake! For me. Damn it, Maria, stay alive!" I was crying now, blubbering as I watched her eyes drift close._

"_Love you," she gasped. "You were…the best sister…a girl could…wish for," she murmured, her voice faint._

"_Love you," I choked out, my voice thick with pain and tears. "Sister."_

_She smiled, and her eyes closed. She stopped breathing, and my world stopped turning._

_She was twelve. Twelve years old. The words kept repeating themselves inside my numb mind. She was twelve. Much too young to die. Much too young._

_-()-_

_The bell rang as my first day at Fillmore Middle came to a close. My new friend, Courtney, was waiting on the steps with another girl, who had long dark hair and brilliant green eyes. I felt a pang as I realized she looked like another girl I used to know, used to be best friends with._

"_Hey Rose. This is Mira," Courtney said, her own chocolate eyes sparkling. Her naturally bubbly personality was what drew me to her in the first place. I needed someone like her, someone that would talk and I could just sit and listen every once in a while._

"_Hi," Mira said softly, blinking at me with a hint of a grin. I felt another pain go through my heart. She looked too much like Ri. This wasn't going to go well._

"_It's nice to meet you Rose. How was your first day? Boring, dull, or 'so-dull-I'm-going-to-go-to-sleep-in-the-next-five-mintues-if-someone-doesn't-do-something-drastic'?"_

_I smiled and changed my mind. This might be the start of a beautiful friendship._

_-()-_

_I had been at Fillmore a month when I noticed him. He kept staring at me whenever we passed by, and his dark eyes followed me wherever I went._

"_Oh, that's Jake Long," Courtney had told me when I pointed him out. "I went to elementary school with him. He's nice enough, and really sweet, but he's got that hip-hop/skater boy thing going on. Totally not my type."_

"_But totally mine," Mira giggled, though she looked downcast. "He's already turned me down. He was really polite about it though." She sighed._

_Jake Long. I had a name to go with the face and the inquiring eyes. Now maybe I could get a voice to go with it as well._

_-()-_

_I was snowboarding, in the middle of a blizzard, trying to catch the American Dragon. His bright red form taunted me as he dodged my attacks, all the while parrying words with me. I growled, and flung myself into a flip, knocking into him. It knocked him to the ground, but I also had nothing holding me up. I fell to the ground, landing on my hands and knees like I was taught._

_I got up and started to run, but was pinned to the glacier in five different places with razor sharp icicles. The American Dragon looked at me sadly as I tried to free myself. Why wasn't he attacking? Why wouldn't he finish the job?_

_I said as much. He just laughed sorrowfully and took my glove off, exposing my mark. He walked away, leaving me dumbfounded and pinned to the side of a mountain._

_-()-_

_I had captured the American Dragon! Finally! As I stalked towards the creature pinned to the tree, he suddenly shouted, "No! Rose!"_

"_What?" I was absolutely confused now. How did he know my name?_

"_If you want to say goodbye, say it to the real me."_

_With that, he transformed into…Jake? My emotions were warring inside me as I stared at the cute boy I had grown to love over the past several months._

"_Rose…it's me."_

"_Jake?"_

_I couldn't believe my eyes. I even took off my mask, making sure it wasn't making me see things. But there he was. How could I kill him? How could I stand here and run him through with my staff when I could remember everything we'd done together, every word we'd said?_

_Answer? I couldn't. I couldn't watch another person I loved die. Not again. Not after Ri._

_I prepared myself and ran. His eyes closed, waiting for impact. My staff averted from its course to his heart and instead sliced through the ropes holding him bound._

_His face seeped confusion out of every pore, but I didn't stick around to answer questions. _

_I ran, as fast as I could, away from the campsite; away from Jake, and away from my heartbreak and confusion._

_-()-_

The memories came faster then, speeding up and flying by in a flash, barely letting me glimpse snatches of it.

I saw myself in a new uniform, one of crimson and black, the uniform of the Huntsgirl.

I saw the Academy, more Jake, lots of adventures, and a boatload of loss and pain. The next memory slowed down, and I was once again immersed.

_-()-_

_I closed my eyes as I started to lift off of the ground slowly, dragged up by the hand bearing my mark. It was done, and the Huntsclan was finished. I was shocked to feel Jake's warm hand close on mine, tethering me somewhat to Earth, and to life._

"_Jake." I whispered. He shook his head in denial. I almost sighed with frustration. Just let me go and die! I shouted in my head, irritated. But under that, I was deeply touched. "Let Go. I'll be okay. I promise. I'll be okay."_

"_No!" He shouted, his eyes filled with pain. "I'll never let you go!" A lone tear trickled down my cheek. He had to let me go, or I would die anyway, and take him with me._

"_Please Jake, let go." His face sank with understanding and utter devastation, but his hand slipped off mine hesitantly. I rose slowly into the air, thoroughly afraid now. I didn't want to die. But it was for the best._

_This way, the Huntsclan would be gone, for good. I might not be alive to see it, but millions of magical creatures and ordinary people would be affected by my sacrifice. No more children would be taken from their parents and inducted into the Huntsclan. No more. My parents would be safe, Jake and his family would be relatively safe, so I was happy. Well, more like at peace. I don't think it was possible for anyone to be happy they're dying. Well, anyone who wasn't committing suicide. Well, technically I am, but…_

_You know what, I'm gonna get back to the story, because I'm getting off track._

_Then, I heard Jake's voice, filled with desperation, call up to me. I guessed he had gotten hold of the skulls, because it was a wish that I heard, pleading._

"_I wish Rose had never been taken by the Huntsclan!"_

_I realized the second Jake screamed the last word what that meant. I would have lived a whole other life, one that was probably a life without Jake in it. It hurt my heart so much just to imagine a life without Jake, but I knew that if the wish succeeded, that was exactly what would happen. I saw a bright light under me, and just as I started to feel a searing pain in my arm, the same arm that the Huntsclan mark was on, the light engulfed me._

_I started seeing, in reverse order, the events of my life. I saw my parents for the third time ever. I saw Ri, and felt a pang go through my heart as I watch her and a young me laugh over something trivial. She had died at twelve years old. No one deserves that. I thought, _'No more. No more, ever again.'

_The last thing that went through my head was, 'I love you Jake. I'll never forget you.' Then, everything spun, and I couldn't hold on anymore. Consciousness left me._

_-()-_

I gasped as I reemerged from the whirlpool of memories, no longer imprisoned inside my own mind. I had a killer headache, though. Happens when you suddenly find yourself with two sets of memories for every minute of the day from the day you were born.

I found myself lying prone on the floor with tear tracks down my cheeks. I slowly tried to sit up, but my head spun and my arms buckled underneath me, leaving me on the floor, my head buried in the thick carpet. I breathed slowly and deeply, reminding myself that I had just been through an ordeal and I needed to rest for a minute.

I attempted to get up again, this time I made it into a kneeling position and managed to crawl to the wall and lean against it for support. While my body rested, my mind raced. I suddenly remembered where I had read it. The diary. That cursed pink book I had read so many months ago.

That was _me_. That girl, writing all that stuff down was _**me**_. I was so stupid, to not see it. My memories were still racing around, giving me flashbacks to something I'd done every five seconds it seemed like.

Slowly, my mind started to settle, and I found I could stand up and walk again. A thought entered and stayed firmly put in my brain. _You need to find Jake. You need to get to Jake._

'_I can't go in these clothes. They're not suitable for running, and Mom would kill me if I messed them up,' _I thought. Well. That was easily fixed.

My closet was filled with jeans and shirts and countless other things, but I found what I was looking for in the back, with my too-small clothes and the shoes I no longer wore.

I don't even know what possessed me to buy the outfit, but it was perfect for what I needed to do. Flexible, reminiscent of my Huntsgirl uniform, and it was even in purple and black. I slipped it on and quickly braided my hair. It was not about to get in the way.

I remembered what Jake had said that afternoon. _'I need you to come to Victoria Peak,_' he had said. Thankfully, from living in Hong Kong for seven months, I knew exactly where that was. It wasn't going to take me long, especially if I took the tube.

I smiled grimly as I walked out the door, closing it shut behind me and slipping my key back around my neck.

'_I'm coming, Jake. Just hang on."_

**-BREAK-BREAK-BREAK-BREAK-**

I knew immediately something was wrong as soon as I got out of the station. The train itself only went this far because it was a major tourist attraction. Ghost hunters and people wanting to prove magic was real especially. They would have had a field day with what was going on now. Lights of all colors were flashing in the distance, and roars and screams permeated the air.

I ran up the steep mountain slope to the crumbling collection of buildings sitting on the plateau. I was feeling so helpless, trying to get to the people that needed my help while listening to a battle they were clearly losing. It was the Griffin Battle all over again.

"Are there none who can challenge me?" a sinister voice shouted, sending a shiver down my spine. I concentrated and kept running. _You bet there is._

My momentum kept me going as I reached a relatively flat spot just under the wall. Launching myself into a double back flip my mind remembered from years of practice (even if my body didn't), I flipped myself over the wall with a loud battle cry.

I landed hard on the soft spot in his snout, causing him to roar in pain. Holding onto his horn with one hand, I landed a few more hits and punches.

A voice cut my concentration. A very familiar voice, one that made my heart leap.

"Rose! Heads up!"

I had just enough time to look and hold my hand up before a recognizable object thudded solidly into my hand. A huntstaff. How did they get that? Never mind, now was not the time.

I busied myself with the Dark Dragon while Jake and the others got everyone out. I was so focused on the battle I almost didn't see the walls becoming transparent and the structure collapsing around me. I began to run, desperate to reach the entrance that would grant me safety. The Dark Dragon was hit with something and went down, roaring in pain. I was not fast enough, either.

I yelled as a pillar fell towards me. I could not do anything to stop it, and my last thought before blacking out was that at least Jake was safe.

**-BREAK-BREAK-BREAK-BREAK-**

I couldn't have been out more than two ore three minutes, because the temple was still flickering and the Dark Dragon was still roaring when I woke up. I found myself stuck underneath a pillar. I honestly had no idea how I was still awaking and functioning, but I had no time to wonder. I had to get out. Finding my staff lying beside me, I tried lifting the pillar to get my foot out. It was already killing me, and I was sure I had broken or at least severely bruised something.

Suddenly, Jake was there, helping me. _No,_ I thought desperately. _This was not how it was supposed to go. He's supposed to be safe._

"Jake, it's too late! Let me go!" I screamed, trying to make him understand. I couldn't save myself, but I could save him. I couldn't save Ri, but I could save him. He just had to leave.

He just ignored me and kept pushing the pillar. He pushed it enough so that I could slip my foot out from underneath the block of wood. I managed to scramble to my feet and start running, though I had no idea how I was staying on my feet. Jake swept me up in his arms, yelling "Come on!"

Then, we stopped abruptly. The Dark Dragon had grabbed Jake's foot! He was pulling us back, slowly but surely. Jake was trying, he really was, but his strength was no match for the Dark Dragon's.

But I had a plan. I still had my staff, and I was within reach of his tail. With a cry, I slashed through the tail of the evil creature. Jake immediately started flying as fast as he could towards his family and the rest of the dragons, who were watching us with fear.

We approached the entrance, but my heart sunk as it grew smaller and smaller with each passing second. We weren't going to make it. Then, I took a look at Jake's determined face and reconsidered. If he thought we could make it, then we could make it.

We burst through the portal just as it closed behind us. I mean, I could feel the portal snagging at my foot. It was that close. Jake transformed as we hit the ground hard, both of us grunting. I heard the cheering of Jake's family, Trixie and Spud, and the rest of the dragons, but they didn't matter. Neither did any sort of propriety. I needed to do it, so I did.

I kissed Jake softly, and pulled back. He had a dazed look and a goofy grin on his face, but it soon turned serious. Then, I realized what this was about. Oh. Of course he had every right to be confused. I had thought him insane and had the police cart him off to the loony bin just this afternoon, and now I was saving his life and kissing him.

"Rose," he started. "You remembered!" he had a smile on his face. I must have looked absolutely shocked, but I quickly trained it into a smile as well. He wasn't going to ask any questions? He wasn't going to be suspicious of anything?

"But how?"

I remembered suddenly that I had the photo with me in my pocket. I must have sipped it in at the last minute.

"You left this at my house," I explained, holding it up. "Let's just say…it brought back some memories." _That is the biggest understatement I've ever heard in my life._

I took his hands softly under the full moon. I was aware of the pain in my leg, the utter exhaustion making my eyes blacken at the edges, and the pounding headache that hadn't gone away since I regained my memories.

"Jake?" I said softy, trying to hold back the pain. I felt myself wavering on the precipice of unconsciousness.

"Yeah?"

"Make sure my head doesn't hit the ground, please. It hurts enough as it is."

It was Jake's turn to be confused, but he suddenly understood as my knees buckled. The last thing I remembered before I blacked out was Jake's strong arms around me, holding me up as I drifted into the depths of darkness.

**-BREAK-BREAK-BREAK-BREAK-**

I woke up slowly, in stages. First there was complete darkness. Then the darkness lifted a bit and I could move. I tried to sit up, but was only strong enough to manage a slight shift of my body. It apparently was enough. I heard a quiet sigh of relief from the side of my bed. I tried to order myself to open my oh-so-heavy eyes as the darkness lifted a little more and faded to light grey and a voice encouraged me further to wake up.

"Rose? Rose, can you hear me?"

"Mmm…" I managed, blinking my eyes in the bright light. "Water…"

A soothing substance wormed its way down my throat slowly. I tried to gulp it, but a soft hand on my arm stopped me.

"Easy, Rose, easy. You need to drink it slowly, or you'll throw it all back up later. Know that from experience."

The last part was muttered softly, but I heard it anyway.

"Jake?"

He grinned at me, his eyes sparkling. I have never known anyone else that can show as many emotions in his eyes as Jake. His eyes betrayed tenderness, worry, and something I couldn't place.

"Yep! In the flesh, baby!"

I giggled. He never failed to cheer me up. I looked around. I was back in my room, under my covers in my own bed. To say I was confused and disoriented would be a vast understatement.

"What happened?"

"Well, after you passed out, me and Gramps took you back to our hotel room. You needed a pretty extensive healing session. You broke your leg in two places and you would have gone insane if we hadn't put those blocks on your mind. Then, we brought you back here. You've been asleep for the past four hours. Itps almost eleven."

My mind registered two things. One, being that Jake had been really worried about me. Two, what?

"Blocks? What blocks?" I frantically searched through my memories, trying to find ones that were out of place or missing. I couldn't find any, but that didn't mean some weren't there.

His eyes widened, but then he got what I was worrying about.

"No, no! Not blocks like memory blocks! Blocks like magical blocks that keep the two memories you have of each minute separated. Your memories won't blur together into one long life. Technically, you have now lived two lives, literally. We even named them for you, but you'll probably want to change them."

I raised my eyebrow, and he grinned sheepishly.

"Well, Gramps' idea was just to name you Rose 1 and Rose 2."

"And yours?"

"Huntsgirl and Rose."

I must have looked confused, because he elaborated.

"The way I see it, your other life, the one you lived with the Huntsclan, was your life as Huntsgirl. Your cover was as Rose Thorn, normal girl, but you were always Huntsgirl. This life, the one you lived with your parents as Rose Thomas, was Rose, because you grew up a normal girl."

I nodded, content with the explanation. I grinned.

"Well, as I can't say I like going around calling myself Rose 1 and Rose 2, Huntsgirl and Rose it is."

Jake smiled. His hand found mine and gripped it tightly. Before we knew it, we were leaning in and our lips were touching. I'm not going to bore you with the gory details, but suffice it to say that it was heaven on earth.

We both pulled back, gasping slightly for air. I was sure I was going to pass out again, with the lightheadedness I was feeling, the absolute euphoria that was slowly making me float on air.

"Wow," we whispered in unison, then breaking out into laughter. That broke all the tension in the air, and suddenly we were back to being best friends.

"I guess this means we're back together then, huh?" Jake asked, his eyes hopefully searching mine.

I beamed happily at him. "Yes. Yes it does."

His face suddenly fell. I frowned as I tried to puzzle out his reaction.

"What, pray tell, are we going to tell your parents?"

Oh. Hadn't thought of that.

A smirk broke out on my face as an idea struck me. "You think they can handle the truth, or should we invent a sob story?"

"Sob story," he said immediately, a grin lighting his face as he understood what I meant.

I put my head in my hands, and started to sob with all the acting skills of both lives.

"Oh Mom, it's just horrible. You know that boy that followed me, Jake? Turns out, he wasn't crazy at all, he was trying to protect me! See, there was this gang operating on the street I was going down, and they had kidnapped Jake's grandfather and forced him to head off anyone going down the street. The only reason he followed me home with that stupid story was because the man told him to."

He broke into laughter, clutching his side at my over the top performance.

"Have I ever told you how absolutely amazing you are?" he told me very seriously once he had calmed down enough to speak.

I grinned at him mischievously. "You could stand to mention it a bit more."


	15. Happy Endings?

**Please vote on my poll of when Jake and Rose should get married, if you haven't already. You can do it through the actual poll on my profile or through your review, if you want. Remember, I can't write the final chapter until you guys vote. So far, I have 3 for them getting married during/after college and two for them getting engaged/married sometime after high school. Note: If I do an engagement instead of a wedding, honestly it won't really matter, because I know a couple that was engaged for 4 years before they got married. They recognized the fact they were too young, but wanted to make sure they ...I think the words they used were 'that we always knew who had our heart and soul' or something really sappy and sweet like that.**

**Note on this chapter: I apologize for taking so long with this one. I seriously rewrote this thing about 20 times, and kept deleting half-pages. Sorry about the rather abrupt ending. I cannot do pure fluff. I just can't. Well...I can, but it's very hard. So...I put in just a little angst and humor, to spice things up. I'm sorry if this sucks or it seems like it's a stilted conversation. This also answers the question one of my reviewers had about the_ 'Rose is in HK and Jake is in NY'_ thing.**

**This story is now officially done! (everyone wails with despair). Not to worry, there's the promised oneshot about the engagement/marriage thing coming up, just keep a lookout!**

**Sorry to those who thought it would be in this story, but I feel that this one has reached it's end. Just be on the lookout for the marriage one!**

**Enjoy!**

**~Aubrey**

* * *

_**Chong**: (singing) Two lovers, forbidden from one another, war divides their people, and the mountains divide them apart. Built a path to be together – _

_(talking) Yeah, forget the next couple of lines but then it goes - (singing again, rocker style) _

_SECRET TUNNEL! SECRET TUNNEL! Through the mountain! SECRET, SECRET, SECRET, SECRET TUNNEL! Yeah!_

_-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Cave of the Two Lovers_

* * *

**The Doctor**: _[about Rose]_ I've seen fake gods and bad gods and demigods and would-be gods; out of all that, out of that whole pantheon, if I believe in one thing... just one thing... _I believe in her_.

* * *

_**Sokka**__: __(to himself as he chops at the ice)__ I'm just a guy with a boomerang. I didn't ask for all this flying and magic._

* * *

**Chapter 15: Post HKL- Happy Endings?**

It was oddly surreal as I stepped onto a small boat in the Hong Kong harbor, Jake right behind me. I could honestly not completely believe what had taken place in the past few days, not to mention my 'updated' memories of my whole life. I now had two sets of memories; like learning how to treat burns along side memories of learning how to fish with my father and my first day out with the Hunt beside my mother teaching me and Lily the basics of cooking. To say it was weird and confusing would be a gross understatement. But Jake was right there the whole time, and was able to help explain a couple of things to me as I relearned about…everything, really.

My parents had eaten up the story I told them, to my utter disbelief. They had even met with his grandfather (who we told the 'story' ahead of time so he could talk about his 'captivity'). Jake, suffice it to say, had been welcome ever since, though Dad still gave him a bit of a hard time. I think he was having trouble getting over the fact I was dating.

So, here I was, a week later, sliding into a small rowboat with Jake (who was quickly reinstated into the boyfriend role) as the sun set over Hong Kong. As we pushed off from the shore, I turned back to look at the shore. Of course, no one was there, but I couldn't escape the feeling we were being watched somehow. I brushed off the feeling and watched Jake as he rowed us out into the ocean.

A forgotten memory rose unbidden as I watched him; one of him and myself under a large tree. I instantly felt the sense of belonging as I remembered; the feeling of peace. I reminded myself that since the other me had been a member of the Huntsclan, that might have been one of the few times she –I, I corrected myself- could relax.

"Rose?" A soft voice startled me out of the memory, and seeing Jake staring at me with a concerned expression, a soft blush rose to my cheeks. I still wasn't used to him looking at me like that, at least, not in this life.

"I'm fine, Jake. Really."

"No, you're not." His knowing gaze made me blush again, knowing he had caught me. "What's wrong? Is it me?"

"No!" I almost shouted, genuinely surprised. What could have made him think that?

"You're the only reason I'm staying sane right now, Jake."

"I'm also the reason you remembered in the first place. You were probably happier not knowing." He looked away and his shoulders drooped. He had long since stopped rowing, and we were gently floating along with the Hong Kong lights in the near distance, the docks brightly lit up in the approaching darkness.

"How could I have been happier not knowing, Jake?" I said quietly, confused. "Are you regretting it, now?"

"No!" His eyes widened and his face took on a panicked look. "No, that's not what I meant!"

"Then what did you mean?"

"That maybe you didn't want to know! That I, a stranger, just dropped in on your life and told you that you have memories you didn't knew existed, and you just wanted to go back to what your life was before! That maybe you were angry at me for forcing the memories up!"

He looked away, and I was startled to see his hands clenched in fists. I had no idea that all this week, he had been feeling guilty. How could he not know?

I gently reached over and took his hand. He looked up at me, and I smiled.

"You…aren't mad?" He sounded nonplussed, like he honestly couldn't figure out why I wasn't mad. I shook my head.

"Why should I be? You did nothing wrong. You gave me back my memories, my memories of you. How could you possibly think I would be mad at you?

"Jake, ever since I left New York, I've been feeling this…hole. Like I wasn't complete, somehow. Like I was missing something, even if I didn't know it. I know now, and that hole has vanished. The second I got my memories back, I felt like the world had been somehow righted again. I won't say I'm not confused and afraid, but I am happy, incredibly happy that you triggered my memories, Jake. I don't regret anything that happened, and I don't want you to, either."

I didn't mention the diary. I hadn't even tried to tell Jake about the mysterious journal of my past life that was currently sitting on my bed at the apartment. I felt…like it should private, somehow. Like no one but me was supposed to read it, anyway.

Jake's face finally broke into a smile, and gently gripped my hand.

"Thanks."

The silence, while not at all uncomfortable, stretched on as we drifted in the water. I felt the peacefulness of the night pulling me down, making me drowsy. The moon shone down softly, illuminating the water in front of us. I gently trailed my fingers through the water, watching as the ripples formed, then faded.

Jake broke the quiet, his calm voice holding a hint of worry beneath the surface.

"Rose?"

"Yes?" I answered, still swirling my fingers around in the ocean. My mind was on other things, and I was only half-listening.

"What's going to happen to us when I go back to the States? You'll be here, in Hong Kong, and I'll be in New York; you know what they say about long-distance relationships…I don't want that to happen to us."

I smiled. Lucky for us, this would actually work itself out.

"Well, lucky for you and me, my family and I had been talking about moving back to New York anyway at the once school's over at the end of June. It was only ever going to be a temporary job, anyway. Hong Kong just isn't America."

A quiet sound of relief reached my ears.

"So…they only question is, can you live without me for about a month and a half before we move back?"

He grinned, though his eyes looked kind of distant, like he wasn't completely with me.

"I lived a year without you, I can go another month. Besides, now that you actually know I exist, we can talk to each other. It's not like last time…" his voice trailed off, an odd look on his face.

Moving carefully, very aware of the fact I was in a small rowboat that could very easily tip over, I shifted until I was on the floor of the boat, leaning against Jake and staring up at him, my head leaning on his lap.

"Jake…" I started, but I didn't know how to finish. I didn't know how to reassure him he wasn't dreaming, that I wasn't dreaming, that he wouldn't wake up and things would be back to the way they were a week ago.

"I'm here," I said finally. "I'm really here, and now that I know what I was missing, I'm never letting it go. We will find a way to make this work until I'm back in New York, and then we'll go from there. But trust me Jake, the only way you're losing me is over my dead body. Literally."

I laughed, but a memory I had tried so hard to suppress since that night swam before my eyes, a memory of a green-eyed girl lying on the grass, blood staining her jumpsuit. _No._ I would not think about that. Not now, when everything was so peaceful and I was supposed to be happy. I shook my head and tried to clear my mind, only to find myself looking into Jake's eyes.

He was absently stroking my hair, looking thoughtful as he stared at me with those eyes of his twinkling absurdly. I didn't even know someone's eyes could twinkle like that until n…

My train of thought was (oh-so rudely) interrupted by Jake leaning down, a smile on his face, until his lips were almost touching mine. My eyes fluttered closed slowly, waiting for the kiss I was so sure I was going to get.

"Gotcha," he whispered, and I had only a second (in which my mind went _'What?_') before I felt myself being flipped over, into the dark, but warm, waters of the bay.

I came up gasping for air, glaring at the laughing boy in the boat.

"Jake Long, I am going to kill you!"

* * *

_I agree that people can change when they're older, but being the hopeless romantic I am, I'd like to think they grow with each other, becoming...you know, each other's 'other half.'_

_**Reply to Noble: **Thank you. I too, miss very interesting stories until they either come up and slap me in the face, or I come upon them by accident, or they show up so many times after I fist saw and dismissed them I conceded defeat and declared it was fate that I read them. (My prime example would be the Dangerverse series, in the Harry Potter fandom, most of which are on my favorites list. God, I must have looked over them about a hundred times before I finally read them. They. Were. Amazing.)_


	16. Sequel Up: Say Yes

Hey guys!

Just wanted to let you know that the sequel to this is up!

It's a really long oneshot called 'Say Yes'.

You can find it on my profile, or copy and paste this url (taking out the spaces):

http:/www. fanfiction. net/s/ 7874014/1/

Sorry it's been so long.

Just wanted to give you guys a heads up!

~Aubrey


End file.
